


For her

by Carolineangel31



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Coma, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolineangel31/pseuds/Carolineangel31
Summary: She left Eve behind.As Snow White went to sleep, Oksana went into a coma and did not wake up.Now, four years later the past knocks on Eve's door,Oksana is awake and Eve has to go back.But will Eve be able to leave her new and perfect life for her old love?AU





	1. She woke up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is my first story in this fandom. So have patience.  
> I hope you like this new story  
> Disclaimer: This fanfiction is not written for profit and no infringement of copyright is intended. Disclaimer: I don´t own Killing Eve.  
> A hug, have a good day

**She woke up**

Niko found himself drawn to the photo of the smiling blonde girl again as she looked around Eve' walk-in closet. It used to frustrate him, not knowing who she was or why she was important enough for Eve r to keep her picture on her dresser but now, one year later, he'd just accepted that he would never know until she wanted to tell him. Eve was a very guarded woman and he took what he could get from her girlfriend.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" Eve asked, coming up behind him.  
  
"Sorry," he apologized. "I was looking for a pair of socks."  
  
"Socks are in the second drawer," she said, reaching around her to open it. "You know that." She eyed the photo. "Stop obsessing."  
  
"I'm not," he lied. "She's beautiful."  
  
Eve clenched her jaw. "The most beautiful woman I've ever known. Now, come on, let's go to bed." Eve took his hand led him back out to her bedroom.  
  
Eve climbed into the bed and rested her head on his chest. "Goodnight."  
  
Eve knew he was irritated that she wouldn't tell her more about the girl in the picture. "Her name is Oksana. She was my friend."  
  
"You're using past and present tense," Niko, a psychologist, noticed.  
  
"In Oksana's particular case, they're interchangeable," she muttered mysteriously.  
  
"Did you love her?" Niko wanted to know.  
  
"More than life itself," she confirmed; she'd never have admitted such things to his face in the light but she felt braver in the darkness. "I was in a bad place when she came into my life and she saved me from falling over the ledge. She believed in me."  
  
"Where is she now?" Niko wondered. They'd been together for one year and this was the first he'd ever heard of Oksana, even though he knew she'd been in a relationship before him.  
  
"Back in Paris," she answered.   
  
Niko took one more risk. "What happened between the two of you? If you loved her so much, why didn't she come with you?"  
  
"She couldn't," Eve explained with finality in her voice that Niko knew not to press. "Is that sufficient information on her?"  
  
"Yes," he breathed, hugging her tighter. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome," she yawned. "Goodnight, honey."  
  
"Night," he replied, closing her eyes, a vision of Oksana in his head.

* * *

  
  
When Eve woke up the following morning, Niko was long gone; she often saw patients as early as seven. Eve ate her breakfast in peace and showered before heading off to her office.

"Good morning, Eve," her assistant, Elena, greeted her. "Your nine o'clock is running a little late and Bill called."  
  
"Bill like my Bill?" Eve asked, taking her messages from Elena.  
  
"Yeah, him," she reported.  
  
Eve rolled her eyes and pushed open the door to her office. "I'll call him later."  
  
"He said it was urgent," Elena went on, using the intercom system. "He seemed...distressed."  
  
"That's just how Bill sounds," Eve assured her. "He thinks everything is important."  
  
Elena frowned. "I don't know, Eve. I wouldn't wait too long."  
  
"Elena, please," Eve warned. "Just send my nine o'clock in when he arrives."  
  
Bill called four more times that morning and Eve ignored him every time. She knew if it were truly serious, Kenny would call her so she went on with her business.

* * *

 

"Knock-knock," Niko interrupted her around one-thirty as he stood at the door to her office with lunch. "I have a break between clients and thought you might want to eat together."  
  
"I suppose I could take twenty minutes," she agreed, standing up. "We'll eat in one of the conference rooms."  
  
"Hi, Elena," Niko greeted the assistant.  
  
"Niko," She nodded coolly. "If you're eating, I'm going down to the cafeteria."  
  
"Twenty minutes," Eve called after her.  
  
"How's your day been?" Niko asked as they settled into one of the small conference rooms down the hall from Eve' office.  
  
"Fine," she replied, opening the styrofoam container he handed her to find a burger and fries.

"Do you want to have dinner with Tony and Susan tonight?" he asked, changing the subject. "It´s her birthday and he wants to take her out to celebrate."  
  
"Maybe," she said noncommittally. "It will depend on how much work I need to bring home."  
  
"It's Friday, Eve," he whined. "We never go out anymore because you're always working. Can't you take one weekend off? I am."  
  
"Our jobs are just different," she reasoned. Eve wasn't a believer in therapy but telling him that upset him so she tried to use her words wisely.  
  
"Well, I'm going," he declared. "I would like you to come, too, but if you don't, I won't let that stop me."  
  
"Quite all right," she agreed. "You deserve a night out. Perhaps you should invite Jane, as well?"  
  
"It sounds an awful lot like you're trying to get rid of me for the night," Niko realized. "Are you?"  
  
"I'm not," Eve shook her head. "You're free to do whatever you want. I like having you with me, but I don't want you to think you have to spend every night there."  
  
"I like to," he shrugged. "But I also like going out with you, too. We did meet at a bar once upon a time so you used to have fun."  
  
Eve chuckled. "I was still new to the bar then; I didn't know how time-consuming this career would be."

"Really?" Niko deadpanned.  
  
"The life I had in London was much different than the one I came into here," she admitted. "I had different priorities there and when I first came to London, I was looking to let off a little steam."  
  
Niko could tell by her tone that her "priorities" back in Paris were Oksana-related but he didn't push. He'd won a major battle last night by getting her to share about her ex and he didn't want Eve to retreat back now.  
  
Elena suddenly appeared then. "Eve, it's Kenny."

The fear that had settled in the back of Eve' mind since hearing of Bill's first call made its way to the front. "Patch him through," she said, nodding at the phone on the table.  
  
Moments later, it rang once.  
  
"Kenny?" Eve greeted. "What is it?"  
  
"I just had Kenny call," Bill's voice came through. "I should've known you wouldn't take me seriously."  
  
Eve groaned. "What do you want, Bill? I have a very busy day."  
  
"Well, clear your schedule," Bill advised. "You need to come to Paris."  
  
"Why?" Eve murmured. "Is Amanda having another relationship crisis?"  
  
Bill sighed. "She is married now, Eve, so you know it isn't that."  
  
"Then what?" Eve demanded, looking to Niko, who was trying his best not to blatantly eavesdrop. "What is so important that I need to come home for the first time in three years?"  
  
"It's Oksana," Bill told her softly. "She woke up this morning. And she's asking for you."  
  
And just like that, Eve' perfectly structured world came tumbling down.  
  
"What?" she whispered, turning away from Niko. "That's impossible. Doctors have advised the sheriff to take her off life support for years now. How can she possibly be awake?"  
  
"Call it science or perhaps a miracle," Bill replied. "Either way, she's awake and she would like to see you. Does that change your mind about coming home?"  
  
"I-I suppose it does," Eve muttered in defeat. "I'll get on the next flight out."  
  
"Good," Bill said. "I'll see you soon, Eve."  
  
Eve hung up the phone and found Niko waiting expectantly. "I have to go home right away."  
  
"I'll come," he offered.  
  
"No," she shook her head. "I need to go alone."  
  
"Eve," Niko interrupted. "We're supposed to be getting married and I've never met your family. I know next to nothing about them and now you're just up and going home for the weekend? What is the deal with Oksana?"  
  
"She just woke up from a four-year coma," she told him harshly. "And Bill said she's asking for me, which I suppose makes sense, seeing as we were engaged when the accident happened."  
  
Niko was overwhelmed with the rapid-fire information. "So there's a girl—the presumed love of your life—a thousand miles away who thinks you're going to marry her?"  
  
"Yes," she confirmed, standing up to go back to her office. "And I need to go see her."  
  
"See her?" Niko repeated. "And then what, Eve? Are you going to just forget all about me now that she's awake?"  
  
She continued to her office without responding to Niko.  
  
"Eve!" he yelled. "Don't ignore me right now!"  
  
"I don't have time for this insanity," she finally told him. "No, I don't intend to forget about you now that she's awake but I did love her for a long time and I'm sure she's wildly disoriented right now. When that car went off the bridge, she was twenty-one and now she wakes up at twenty-five? I'm sure she's terrified. Four years of her life are just gone."  
  
"But that isn't your fault!" Niko cried.  
  
"Yes, it's!" she yelled, before taking a deep breath to calm down. "I was driving the car that night. I was the one who lost control and went over the bridge."  
  
Niko sighed. "Fine."  
  
"I will return to you on Monday," she assured him, cupping his face in her hands. "I have every intention of marrying you, and of introducing you to my family. I just want that to happen under better circumstances." She pressed a kiss to his forehead, picked up her briefcase, and hurried away from him.  
  
"You know she just lied to you," Elena spoke up when Niko left the office a few minutes later. "Right?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Niko asked.  
  
"Eve definitely won't be back by Monday and she probably isn't going to marry you," Elena explained. "I know that Eve loves you and all but that's nothing compared to how he felt about her once. I know all about Oksana and you don't come close."  
  
"I think you've made your dislike of me very clear over the years, Elena, but this is a bit much."  
  
"This isn't about me not liking you," Elena assured him. "It's just the truth, hon. If Oksana is awake and he can get her back, she's going to. I'm sorry if that isn't what you want to hear but it's how this is all going to go."  
  
"Eve wouldn't do that to me," Niko shook her head. "She loves me."  
  
Elena shrugged. "Don't say I didn't warn you then."  
  
Niko walked out without hearing another word.

* * *

  
  
"Miss, visiting hours ended at eight," the nurse on Oksana's floor told her as she walked past the nurses' station.  
  
"It's okay, Elise," Bill spoke up as she approached them. "She needs to see her."  
  
Eve nodded at Bill as she continued down the hallway to the room she used to spend every day in. She had to lean against the doorframe because seeing her awake, after all these years, took her breath away.  
  
Oksana, who'd been looking out the window at the steadily falling rain, sensed the new presence in the room and turned her head. "Eve."  
  
Eve smiled at her. "Hello, sweetheart."


	2. Two: Come back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I'm back. OMG! I don´t even know what to say. I´m very happy with the comments of this story. Thank you all for being so kind.  
> By the way who saw the new episode of the second season? I loved it, an incredible start to the season.  
> Disclaimer: This fanfiction is not written for profit and no infringement of copyright is intended. Disclaimer: I don´t own Killing Eve.  
> A hug, have a good day

**_Then _ **

_The signal finally changed but Eve caught Oksana's green eyes with hers and something in the particular way that she faced Eve pulled a soft smile from her, Oksana licked her perfect lips that Eve missed kissing before Oksana spoke._

_"I love you, Eve."_

_"I love you more than anything, honey. "_

_Oksana simply stared at her and she opened her mouth slightly taken by the glimpse of something that she caught in Eve's expression but there was a deafening sound that pierced through the silence and then a loud noise as another car clashed against Oksana' door._  
  
"Honey, I need you to stay awake. Stay awake…"  
  
Oksana could hear Eve's voice very far away, it was hard to focus and her eyelids were heavy, there was something warm covering her face and she tried to touch it but there were tight straps around her preventing her from moving.  
  
"Oksana, God damn it… why aren't you fighting harder?"  
  
Eve's voice seemed worried and restless just as the fingers that kept feeling her pulse, she wished that someone would clean her face because she was certain to be covered in blood.  
  
She was being carried away now and then lifted up in the air only to be wheeled into a static position, she heard the sirens and quickly guessed what happened, she was involved in an accident.  
  
Two heavy doors were closed and she was now on the move, it probably was bad by the way that they seemed to race down the road and she forced her eyelids to obey her, she opened her eyes to face a blond man with a smear of blood in her white shirt, the black tie was loosely undone and he looked apprehensive.  
  
"Hey…" The man smiled at her. "You are not dying on my watch. I promise"

_The doors went open and she was now wheeled out of the ambulance, the bright lights were hurting her eyes so she closed them again, she was so tired and her body felt heavy, as the man in the ambulance unfolded a list of technical words that she couldn't understand she tried to remember her own name._

_Then the only thing she could remember is… darkness._

* * *

 

 

**Now**

 

She watched as Eve walked into her room slowly and sat down in the chair next to her bed. "I've never known you to be so quiet."

Eve shifts in the chair then for a few minutes, as her eyes turns to Oksana's face for the briefest of moments.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. One of her hands founded its way to her face, tenderly stroking her cheek. Eve's eyes were locked on hers, solemn and earnest as she spoke. Oksana blinked at her, dazed. "I just wasn't sure I'd ever get to talk to you again. I'm a bit in shock still."  
  
"You?" Oksana repeated. "I woke up this morning and found out I'm twenty-five and you live a thousand miles away in London."  
  
Eve looked down at her hands in shame. "I suppose we have a lot to talk about."  
  
"Yeah," she breathed, "but I'm kind of tired so I'd rather not do it tonight."  
  
"Sure," Eve agreed. "I'm going to be in the city for a bit."  
  
"A bit?" Oksana smirked. "Well, aren't I lucky? I'm important enough still to get 'a bit' of your time."  
  
Eve stood up again and leaned over to press a lingering kiss to her forehead. "Sweet dreams, love. I'll be here in the morning."  
  
Just as Eve reached the door, Oksana called out to her. "Tell me one thing, Eve: are we still engaged?"

Eve frowned before looking over her shoulder at her. "We'll talk about all that tomorrow, sweetheart."

* * *

  
  
As soon as she was out of her room, Eve hurried down the hospital hallways to the door that led to the roof; a nurse had shown it to her once when she'd been having a panic attack when Oksana's doctors had first told Eve her coma was going to last for a long time, if not forever. Eve made her way up and when she reached her destination, she started breathing heavily. So heavily, she didn't hear the door open and close behind her moments later.  
  
"I wanted to tell her everything but it was Bill who convinced me that it wasn't my place," Konstantin spoke up quietly. "I'd have told her about you and Niko and the life you've built without her."  
  
Eve clenched her jaw but kept her back to him.  
  
"I don't blame you, Eve," the big man with white hair went on. "You were only twenty-seven when it happened and it rocked your entire world. But she has four years of her life to make up now and she's going to expect you to hold her hand through it. Are you prepared to tell her that you're planning to marry someone else?"  
  
"No," she whispered. "I have no idea how to do that." She finally looked at him. "I have no idea what I'm doing right now, Konstantin. When Bill called to tell me Oksana had woken up, I stopped breathing. I wasn't sure she'd ever wake up. And then she just was awake."  
  
"No?" Konstantin mused. "Then why have you paid for all this for the last two years?"  
  
"Because you were going to take her off life support," She replied. "I couldn't let that happen."  
  
Konstantin sighed. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know," she shook her head.  
  
"This is when the guilt finally settles in," he told her. "You could have your life down in London with that man because Oksana was here, in a coma no one thought she would ever wake up from. "His gaze is fixed on her."You could love her from afar but go on with your life because there was such a small chance the life you'd planned with her would ever happen. But now Oksana is awake, the true love of your life, and you have to break her heart."  
  
"What about you?" she demanded. "You were two seconds away from ending her life before I stepped in to take care of the expenses. You were going to let your only niece die rather than find a way to keep her alive. Where's your guilt?"  
  
"My guilt?" Konstantin shot back. "I live it every time I look at her perfect face and think about that. I deal with it every time her doctors tell me there's something new. But I haven't left. I've been here every single day, talking to her and holding her hand, begging her to wake up, all while you've been down in London, starting over somewhere new where people don't remember you as the woman who drove Oksana off that fucking Bridge."  
  
This shut Eve up immediately. That was her real guilt; that she'd done this to Oksana in the first place. If she hadn't hydroplaned on the bridge, they'd have been married now, maybe with a child, or at least a dog. She'd be a lawyer in Paris and she would be an event planner and they would've been happy.  
  
Konstantin finally rubbed a hand over his face. "Look, Eve, I'm not trying to make you feel bad—"  
  
"You're not?" she interrupted coolly. "Could have fooled me."  
  
"I'm not," he continued, "but you can't let her believe you still want to marry her. She deserves better."  
  
"You think I don't know that?" Eve snapped. "I owe every good thing in my life to Oksana. I wouldn't be who I am today if not for her. And that's the problem, Konstantin. I still do want to be with her; I always have. I just didn't think it would ever again be possible."  
  
"Oh, no," he shook his head, walking to stand directly in front of her. "Don't do this to her, Eve. Don't you dare let her fall back in love with you now so you can pretend like this was all some bad dream. She definitely doesn't deserve that and I doubt your Niko in London does either. Oksana will know about his and then whatever happens from there will be up to her, not you. End of story."  
  
Before she could respond, Konstantin left, leaving her alone once more.

* * *

 

  
"Did you see her?" Bill demanded an hour later when she finally arrived at Pargrave home. "Did you tell her? Is she heartbroken?"  
  
"Bill, let Eve breathe," Keiko advised him, walking up behind him.  
  
"I saw her," Eve told them tiredly, dropping her bag in the foyer. Her voice is much lower than she would have liked but fatigue has taken over her body, and the basic instinct to run away has been overcome by wanting to fight her demons, freeing herself from the burden that burns daily. "But she wasn't up for much talking tonight so I'll go in the morning. But I'd like the day with her."  
  
"No!" Bill cried. "You can't call dibs, not after you've been gone three years. I've gone to that hospital every other day since she went in, as have Keiko, Kenny, Konstantin, and Carolyn. Where have you been, huh? Screwing that man and helping criminals avoid prison. Who are you now, Eve? What happened to the woman, who wanted to help people and marry Oksana? Where'd she go?"  
  
"Off a bridge," Eve muttered as she pushed past him and went up to her childhood bedroom on the second floor.  
  
"Can you believe her?" Bill scoffed as she and Keiko walked to the parlor. "To think she can just waltz in now that she's awake and say Eve gets a whole day with her?" he glared at her. "You're being eerily quiet right now."  
  
"Look, Bill, I love you and I love Oksana and I understand where you're coming from," she began, "but put yourself in her shoes. Her entire life for four years was Oksana and then she was just taken away. And yes, Eve left after a year but you remember what she was like during that year. She only went to the hospital. That was it. She left only when they forced her out and Konstantin struck up a deal to let her stay some nights when she refused to leave. And finally, she snapped. You have to remember that. She practically destroyed this house."  
  
"I remember," he whispered. "She left the next morning."  
  
"Went to London to stay with Hugo," Keiko went on.  
  
"And she met that man and never came home," Bill grumbled. "I mean, fine, it all got to her and she couldn't deal anymore because Eve doesn't do emotional stuff like this—thank you, fucking parents—but to take up with another man? It's appalling. Oksana deserves a million times better."  
  
"I don't think she intended for Niko to get this far," Keiko admitted. "He was supposed to be a distraction but then I think she started to like him because he was so different from Oksana. Niko is calm and laid-back and quiet."  
  
"And boring," Bill added.  
  
"You've never met him," Keiko pointed out. "Every time he invites us, you decline."  
  
"On principle!" he yelled. "Why would I want to meet the man who has kept my little sister away from home for one year and a half? Away from the woman she really loves?"  
  
"You can't put that on Niko," Keiko told him. "From what I've understood, she hasn't told him anything about Oksana. I mean, I'm sure he knows now but Eve always kept her past here very vague."

Bill shook his head in disbelief. "You're actually defending the two of them right now? Jesus, Honey, wake up! Eve abandoned her! She drove her off that bridge and got away with a broken arm and some scrapes while Oksana lost four years of her life!"

* * *

  
  
Upstairs, Eve sat against the wall of her room, listening through the cracked door to her best friend/brother yelling downstairs. The old Eve, the one who self-destructed at the drop of a hat, would've gone back down there and fought with her until the wee hours of the morning. But now, she just sat and listened because she knew Bill was right. Konstantin had been right, too. While she was living in London, she could just push all of this to the back burner, partly assuming Oksana would never wake up (though never truly giving up hope), but now that she had, all the guilt she'd repressed for four years came flooding back and all she could do was accept it.

Just as she was getting up to settle in, her phone rang.  
  
"Hello, darling," she greeted Niko quietly, shutting her door.  
  
"You were supposed to call me when you landed," he reminded her sternly. "I've been worried sick."  
  
Eve rolled her eyes. "I apologize. It must've slipped my mind in the rush to the hospital."  
  
He was momentarily silent. "So, how is she?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure yet," she answered. "We only spoke briefly because she was tired and wanted to rest. I'll know more when I see her in the morning."  
  
"Is she how you remember?" Niko asked, though he wasn't sure he was prepared for her answer.  
  
"Yes and no," Eve admitted, sitting down on the edge of her bed. She smiled at the memory of seeing Oksana awake for the first time in four years. "She's still just as beautiful but she's older now, whether she understands that yet or not, and not as soft. But her light is still there."  
  
"Oh," Niko whispered.  
  
Eve knew she was only making a bigger mess of things with this conversation.  
  
"I'll still return on Monday," she finally said, no matter how unsure she was of that statement.  
  
"Right," he breathed, clearing his throat, as Elena's words came back to him. "Well, will you call me sometime tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course," she replied, a photo on her old desk catching her eye.  
  
"I love you," Niko said.  
  
"Me, too," was her only response as she ended the call and crossed the room to the desk.  
  
The photograph was of her and Oksana on the day She'd proposed to Oksana. She'd just finished her sophomore year of college and Eve was through her second year of law school. It had been the happiest day of Eve life. For weeks she'd been begging Eve to take her to Milan and Eve finally caved, knowing it would make Oksana happy. While they were there, Eve surprised her with a picnic and spontaneously asked her as she shoved half a turkey sandwich in her mouth. Once she'd chewed, she threw her arms around Eve and happily agreed before smothering Eve in kisses. Eve grinned at the memory. It was a day Eve would never forget and it still often haunted her while she slept; the smile on Oksana´s face, the way she looked at Eve as she said yes.

She picked up the frame and studied the picture, trying so hard to keep that day in her past. But now that she was awake, Eve had a strong urge to protect her from everything she was about to deal with and whisk her away someplace safe. Unfortunately, the biggest thing she would have to deal with was Eve absence in her life and Eve wasn't ready to face that.

She is reminded the human phrase: "You win some, you lose some." Eve wonders if she’s lost Oksana again. The idea hurts more than it should.

"Shit," Eve muttered, setting the photo back down to let her head drop to her hands. "Shit, shit, shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC…  
> I hope you are with me in this story. There is a fun trip to tell.  
> What do you think of the chapter?  
> If you take the time to read, please take time to comment.  
> Feel free to let me know what you think. Questions, suggestions, opinions, anything goes.  
> Kisses and hugs.


	3. Notion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. This is my first story in this fandom. So have patience.  
> I hope you like this new story  
> I will publish a new chapter every Saturday  
> Disclaimer: This fanfiction is not written for profit and no infringement of copyright is intended. Disclaimer: I don´t own Killing Eve.   
> A hug, have a good day

 

"Hey, Kenny, who is that?" Eve asked him as she looked out at the Marten's back lawn where a girl with dirty honey hair sat in a lounge chair, a cigarette in hand and a bottle of beer next to her.  
  
"Oh, that's Oksana," Kenny grumbled. "Steer clear of her if you can. She's grumpy and moody."  
  
Eve eyed the girl again. "She looks sad."  
  
"That's just how she looks," Kenny shrugged. "She only has a year of School left and she's acting like it will be the end of her life. Konstatin and my mum said she's talked about dropping out but we're trying our best not to let her."  
  
"That would be lame," Eve noted. "Who quits school with a year left?"  
  
"She wanted to go to design school but who knows now? I'm going to take a shower but when I'm finished, we can go to the movies together."  
  
"Okay," Eve agreed, still focused on his friend's step sister. "I'll wait down here."  
  
As soon as Eve was upstairs, slipped out the French doors that led out back and made her way to the pool where the girl sat.  
  
"Day drinking?" Eve teased.  
  
The girl looked up at Eve from behind her sunglasses. "Who are you?"  
  
"Eve," she told her. "I'm Kenny's best friend. She says you're Oksana."  
  
"Villanelle," she corrected. "Only my family calls me that."  
  
"Then I should've met you before Kenny told me your name cause I'm gonna call you Oksana," Eve explained. "Sorry. Now, what's with the day drinking?"  
  
"Well, I can see why you and Kenneth are such good friends," Oksana muttered. "You're as nosy as he is."  
  
"I like to say curious," Eve shrugged. "I've met everyone else in your family except you. And Konstantin but Kenny says I'm better off."  
  
"You are,"Oksana assured Eve. "Look, baby, I'm really not interested in sharing the details of my life with a stranger."  
  
"I'm not a stranger," Eve shot back. "You just won't get to know me."  
  
Oksana could tell Eve wasn't going to give up. "There isn't much to know."  
  
"Well, you're new in here?" Eve remembered. "You like the city?"  
  
"Not particularly," Oksana denied.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're insufferable?" Eve mused.  
  
"Yes," Oksana confirmed, "but I'm not in this particular instance…Tell me about you," Oksana requested, turning the tables.  
  
"Well, I go to a law school in London," Eve began. "I'm captain of a group of study, and a member of student council. I've been friends with Kenny pretty much since your family moved here last year because we clicked instantly. "  
  
"Huh," Oksana mused. "How much does he pay you to say that?"  
  
Eve laughed. "I mean, it's in small doses but he's entertaining. Kenny's always good for a laugh."  
  
"That's a nice way of putting it," Oksana stated, putting out her cigarette. "You must be a saint of some sort if you willingly put up with Bill and Kenny on a daily basis."  
  
"Carolyn says I'm a glutton for punishment," Eve smirked.  
  
"Probably that, too," Oksana agreed. "Well, do you feel as though you sufficiently know me now, baby?"  
  
Eve stood up, knowing Kenny would be ready soon. "We'll see. It was nice to meet you, Oksana."

Oksana said nothing as she watched Eve walk back up to the house, wondering where this woman with curly hair had come from and if Eve was going to be a trouble.  


* * *

 

  
"Morning, sweetheart," Eve greeted Oksana as Eve let herself into Oksana's room at eight-thirty Saturday morning.  
  
"Hi," she said, sitting up in her hospital bed. "Did you see Konstatin out there?"  
  
"Oh, he isn't coming today," Eve explained, setting a bag from the nearest bakery on Oksana´s tray table. "I um, asked if he and Bill and the others would let us have the day together."  
  
Oksana nodded. "Okay."  
  
"That's okay?" Eve asked.  
  
"I think it's probably best," Oksana shrugged. "We have a lot to talk about." She cleared her throat and reached for the plastic bag on the table next to her bed. "Konstatin gave me this yesterday."  
  
Eve watched as Oksana reached in and pulled out the engagement ring Eve had given her four years ago.  
  
"I should probably give it back now, huh?" she whispered.  
  
"No," Eve shook her head. "I want you to keep it."  
  
"I can't," Oksana denied. "It will make me sad, and violent… I think."  
  
"You think?" Eve repeated.  
  
"I don't know," Oksana shook her head. "I have no idea what's going on, Eve. I have four years of my life to make up. You've apparently been gone for three of them and I have to sort out my feelings. Am I still in love with you? How will I know? I'm looking at you, and you look the same—a little older—and I feel something but is that still love? Was I supposed to just wake up still in love with you?"  
  
"I don't have those answers, Oksana. But I can tell you things that might help," Eve offered.  
  
"Look, I woke up early and I've been thinking about it," Oksana went on. "It wouldn't be fair of me to be mad at you for leaving. Just because my life was on hold for four years doesn't mean yours had to be. And honestly, part of me is happy that you seem to be doing well. I don't know. These feelings could all change tomorrow and I could hate you, but at this moment, I don't. I don't even want to. Because for four years, I loved you more than anything. And all I ever wanted was for you to be happy."  
  
Eve just stared at Oksana as she spoke, the guilt within Eve growing stronger and stronger. How could Eve have ever left Oksana's side? Even after waking up from a four year coma, she was still the same. How could Eve tell her about Niko now? Hell, could Eve even return to Niko?  
  
"Well, say something," Oksana requested.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Eve apologized, that being the first thing she could think of. "I was up all night trying to think of what I was going to say to you but nothing seems good enough. You deserve so much more than an apology."  
  
"Probably," Oksana smirked, taking a doughnut from the bag, "but it is what it is. Konstantin will probably think I'm crazy."  
  
"He will," Eve confirmed. "Bill, too. I heard an earful from both of them last night."  
  
"Sorry,"Oksana murmured.  
  
"I'm not," Eve denied. "I deserve anything they want to throw at me. I should never have left."  
  
"Eve, the way I see it, it was probably for the best," Oksana reasoned. "I don't know how I would've reacted had the tables been turned."  
  
"You would've stayed," Eve said knowingly. "You aren't a coward like I was."  
  
"I don't think you're a coward," Oksana assured Eve. "I think you had to do what was best for you to keep your life on track. If you had stayed in Paris, sitting here every day, what kind of life would you have really had? You had no idea if I'd ever wake up. The doctor said Konstantin was told several times to take me off life support."  
  
"He never even considered it," Eve lied immediately. Eve had already betrayed Oksana; she didn't need to know that her uncle had thought about pulling the plug once.  
  
"I'm sure the medical bills have buried him in debt," Oksana whispered.  
  
"No," Eve shook her head. "That's all taken care of."  
  
Oksana eyed Eve. "By who, Eve? Him? Or you?"  
  
"It doesn't matter," Eve shook her head. "All that matters is you're awake and will be out of here soon."  
  
"Yeah," she breathed. "God, four years to catch up on. Keiko said she's gonna visit every day to fill me in. Should I be mad that she and Bill got married without me?"  
  
Eve rolled her eyes. "It was ridiculous, they way they fought constantly."  
  
"Well, not everyone was as lucky as we were," Oksana shrugged. She cleared her throat. "So, are you seeing anyone?"  
  
Eve's heart dropped to her stomach. This was it. "Yes," she nodded. "His name is Niko"  
  
"That's okay," Oksana noted, trying to keep her face neutral. "What is he like?"  
  
"He's laid-back and kind," Eve answered, unsure of how to proceed. "He's an accountant."  
  
Oksana quirked an eyebrow. "Really? You hate that stuff. Or did. I guess I don't really know anymore."  
  
"No, I still do," Eve chuckled. "It's a topic of contention for us so we don't talk about it much. I just don't believe it to be a good use of time."  
  
"Well, Konstantin said you have a really successful law office down there," Oksana remembered. "I'm really happy for you, Eve."  
  
"Thank you, sweetheart," Eve accepted. She knew she should tell Oksana about being engaged but the day was going so much better than she expected and she didn't want to ruin it.   
  
"Look, Eve, I'm not sure what my recovery is going to be like but I don't expect anything from you. Not anymore. I just want to start fresh and if you stay here and try to help, you'll end up resenting me and I'll end up resenting you. I think a clean break is best."  
  
"No," Eve shook her head. "I can help you acclimate."  
  
"How?" Oksana scoffed. "You left three years ago. From what I've understood from Konstantin, you haven't been home and know very little of what's happened here. And that's fine, but if you stay and I start to realize just how little you can help, I'll end up hating you and I don't want to do that. I want us to try and be friends, Eve."  
  
"Friends?" Eve repeated dully. "We've never been friends before. I don't know how to be friends."  
  
"Do you just have friends in Paris?"  
  
"I actually have a couple," Eve admitted. "Hugo and Sophie. He's arrogant and she's defiant but I like them. They don't push me to open up too much."  
  
"God forbid," Oksana rolled her eyes playfully. "Letting them in won't kill you, Eve. You need people."  
  
"I need you," Eve told her.  
  
"Don't," Oksana warned. "You can't do that."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere," Eve declared. "Until you're out of the hospital and adjusting, I'm staying in Paris."  
  
"What about your boyfriend?" Oksana demanded. "You can't just abandon him for me. The doctor hasn't given me any sort of time frame of when I might get out of here."  
  
"Oksana, despite the four years and me moving a thousand miles away, there's still nothing I wouldn't do for you," Eve assured her, reaching for Oksana's hand.  
  
Oksana pulled it away quickly. "Stop it, Eve. Look, I'm trying very hard to be objective and see all sides of this situation but you're making it difficult. It isn't easy for me, to look at you and see the woman you've become instead of the woman who left. But I am because I'm happy for you. You seem to have a good thing going for you in London, something that was worth leaving for. If you give that up to stay here, I'll feel like it was all for nothing and maybe you just abandoned me when things got hard. Please, go back to your boyfriend and—"  
  
"Fiancé," Eve interrupted quietly.  
  
Oksana stopped rambling and stared at Eve. "What?"  
  
"Niko is my fiancé," Eve muttered. "He asked me to marry him two months ago."  
  
"Oh," Oksana breathed, feeling as though she'd been punched in the gut. "Then you definitely have to go back; you have a wedding to plan."  
  
"Oksana, let me explain," Eve pleaded.  
  
"Actually, I'm tired so I'd like to rest," she lied. "And when I wake up, I'd really just like to see Konstantin, okay? This whole day-of-just-us isn't going to work for me. I'm sorry." She turned away from Eve before the woman could respond, indicating Oksana was finished with their conversation.  
  
Eve sighed and stood up. She made to go for the door, but not before leaning down to press a kiss to Oksana's forehead. "I am sorry, Oksana."  
  
Once Eve was gone and the door closed behind her, Oksana looked at the chair she'd just vacated and cried for the first time since she'd woken up. It wasn't the constant headache she'd been fighting or the fact that she'd missed four years of her life. It was realizing she'd been left behind by the one person who'd always promised to stand by her and now, she felt completely and utterly alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC…  
> I hope you are with me in this story. There is a fun trip to tell.  
> What do you think of the chapter?  
> If you take the time to read, please take time to comment.   
> Feel free to let me know what you think. Questions, suggestions, opinions, anything goes.  
> Kisses and hugs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I'm back.   
> First I want to thank all those people who read my story; It is amazing the support I had. Thank you very much indeed, means a lot to me that they like my story. I really thank all who have encouraged me to continue this story.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> Disclaimer: This fanfiction is not written for profit and no infringement of copyright is intended. Disclaimer: I don´t own Killing Eve.   
> A hug, have a good day

"What happened to spending the whole day with Oksana?" Bill asked when Eve made her way into the house after she'd left the hospital.  
  
"I told her about Niko and she asked me to leave," Eve muttered, removing her shoes in the foyer.  
  
Bill sighed. "Can you blame her?"  
  
"No," Eve shook her head, going straight for the bar in the den. "But I couldn't lie to her about it either."  
  
"So now what?" Bill wanted to know.  
  
"Now, I take some time and figure out what I want," Eve admitted.  
  
Bill sat down on the leather sofa. "You mean, Niko or Oksana?"  
  
"Not exactly," Eve denied, sitting opposite him with a tumbler of vodka in her hand. "I'll never love Niko like I once loved Oksana and in just the brief time I've spent with Oksana since she woke up, I realize that love hasn't gone anywhere. But if she truly wants me to leave and return to London, I will do that. I know that I've made mistakes. I know I used Niko as a substitute for the real thing when in all honesty, no one but Oksana will ever truly be good enough. But I've hurt her and I can't force her to forgive me."  
  
"Eve, You just...you have to give her time. This is a lot for her to wake up to after four years. Yes, you fucked up and you left when things got hard and it didn't look like she was going to wake up, but you never gave up. Not really. You wouldn't have paid for her care if you had. I'll never understand how you ended up with Niko so quickly when you got there but that doesn't really matter now."  
  
"Of course it matters!" Eve yelled. "It's just more proof that I don't deserve Oksana, not anymore. The whole year with Niko, I wasn't fully committed. I saw him as a cheap Oksana substitute, with his kind nature. But as I got to know him and the farther I was from here and everything that had happened, I saw someone completely different. And I needed that. I needed someone who wasn't Oksana or else I'd have gone mad. I already saw her every time I closed my eyes; I didn't need reminders when I was awake, too."  
  
"How did you manage one year with a man without ever telling him about Oksana though?" Bill wondered.  
  
Eve frowned. "I'm not exactly an open book now, am I? He knew I had things in my past that I didn't want to talk about but he rarely pushed me. I keep a photo of Oksana on the dresser in my closet and I find Niko looking at it frequently so I told him a little bit just Thursday night before bed. And then when you called, I explained to him about the accident and what had happened before I rushed out."  
  
"Is Elena still your assistant?" Bill asked.  
  
"She is," Eve confirmed. "She's the one piece of home I let into my life there."  
  
Bill scoffed. "That can't be easy for Niko either. Elena worships Oksana; she still visits twice a year. "  
  
Before Eve could respond, the front door flew open and Keiko stormed inside.

"What is your problem?!" Keiko demanded angrily. "You ask for the day with Oksana—which no one really wanted to give you—and then you just drop Niko on her like an atomic bomb?! She tried so hard to understand why you left and that was so much more than you deserve, so how dare you tell her you have a fiance so cavalierly? It's disgusting. You're a heinous son of a bitch and I want you out of my house!"  
  
"Keiko," Bill said softly, standing up to pull her to him. "Calm down."  
  
"No, I will not calm down!" she yelled. "Oksana is incredibly fragile right now. The doctor says it will take years to fully adjust to what she's missed and Eve gets to just waltz in and break Oksanas´s heart twenty-four-hours after she wakes up? I don't think so. I want Eve gone and I want her gone now."  
  
"It's rare I agree with Keiko when she's being so dramatic but in this case, I do. I think it best you return to London for the time being, Eve, and we will update you as Oksana's condition improves. I was wrong to bring you back so soon when Oksana is under so much stress."  
  
"I'm not leaving until Oksana asks me," Eve declared. "If you don't want me to stay here, I will go to a hotel, but I will remain in here so long as she wants me to."  
  
"But she doesn't want you to!" Keiko exclaimed. "You upset her, Eve. It's hard enough for her to wake up after four years but she shouldn't have to deal with looking at you every day, reminding her that you only just came back and in doing so, you left behind your new fiance. You want to do Oksana a favor? Go back to London and stay there."  
  
Eve looked around at Bill. "Is that what you want? For me to return to London?"  
  
"We want what's best for Oksana," Bill spoke up softly. "And if that means you go back until she's more comfortable with things, maybe you should."  
  
"I don't know why you called me," Eve glared at him as she stormed out of the room and upstairs.

* * *

   
  
Oksana was flipping through a magazine Keiko had dropped off when the door to her room opened and Konstantin walked in. "Hello."  
  
"Hi, sweetie," Konstantin smiled, sitting on the edge of Oksana's bed. "Keiko called and said Eve had left so I wanted to stop by. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Overwhelmed, I guess," Oksana answered softly. "Eve's engaged, though you probably knew that. I thought I could deal with the fact that she'd left because I know it was probably best for her. I know—or knew—what she's like when things get rough; she breaks down and then acts irrationally. So I can imagine what she was like that first year. But she's engaged. I'm not sure what I was expecting when I saw Eve again but it wasn't that."  
  
Konstantin patted Oksana's hand. "I'm sorry, sweetie."  
  
"And you know, it was kind of going well before Eve told me," Oksana went on. "She's still Eve, right? Just as beautiful and smart as I remember. And I am proud of what she's accomplished." Her head dropped to her hands. "Ugh, what is wrong with me? She looked back at Konstantin. "I told Eve to leave."  
  
"Like, go back to London?" Konstantin asked.  
  
Oksana sighed. "I just told Eve to leave the hospital but I think I want Eve to go back. Eve being here just makes my head hurt worse."  
  
"Well, if you want Eve to leave, you just have to tell Keiko", Konstantin laughed. "I'm sure she'll make it happen."  
  
"Yeah, probably," Oksana muttered. "But I know that will hurt Eve. How was she supposed to know I'd ever wake up? The doctor said it got more and more unlikely as time went by. Was she supposed to just wait around forever until what, I died?" Tears filled Oksana´s eyes. "God, I have no idea how I'm supposed to feel about all of this, but I probably shouldn't be feeling sorry for Eve, huh?"  
  
"Oksana, you woke up yesterday after four years in a coma," Konstantin reminded her softly. "It's going to take some time for you to adjust to what's happened. That's perfectly normal."  
  
Before Oksana could respond, there was a knock at the door and Eve stuck her head in. "I know you asked me to leave but I just need a moment. Please?"  
  
Oksana gave Konstantin a nod. "Okay."  
  
Konstantin kissed Oksana's forehead and left the room, giving them some privacy.  
  
"What is it, Eve?" Oksana asked.  
  
"Would it be easier for you if I went back to London?" Eve wanted to know.  
  
Oksana met Eve´s gaze. "Yes."  
  
Her face fell. "All right, I'll go then."  
  
"I'm sorry, Eve," she apologized before pausing. "No, you know what? I'm not sorry. I woke up yesterday after four years in a coma. Four years! And you've been down in London, building a new life with another man. So no, you know, I'm not going to sit here and apologize to you because I can't look at you without feeling paralyzing sadness and resentment."  
  
"So what, I was supposed to put my life on hold like everyone else here has, just waiting for you to wake up?" Evee demanded, getting angry. "I couldn't do that anymore, Oksana. I did it for a year. I sat here every single day, praying to a God I don't even believe in for you to open your eyes. I only left when they made me and I got into plenty of fights with security; they just took pity because I looked so pathetic. "  
  
"I'm not going to feel sorry for you," Oksana snapped. "Just go, Eve. Get out!"  
  
"Don't sit there and pretend I gave up on you!" Eve yelled. "If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be here anymore! Why don't you ask Konstantin about that?!"  
  
Oksana froze. "What?"  
  
Eve closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she'd gone too far. "Nothing. Forget it."  
  
"Was Konstantin going to take me off life support?" Oksana whispered.  
  
"No," Eve denied.  
  
"You're lying," Oksana said. "You blink too much when you lie." Oksana swiped away stray tears that started to fall. "You should go."  
  
"Oksana, I'm sorry," Eve murmured, taking a step towards Oksana´s bed. "I didn't mea—,"  
  
"Go back to London, Eve," she told her coldly. "And I´m Villanelle for you."  
  
Eve straightened up.  She took a deep breath. "Goodbye, Oksa...” There was a pause. "Goodbye, Villanelle."  
  
Oksana said nothing as Eve left the room.  
  
Konstantin passed Eve in the hallway on his way back to the room. "Eve? Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm sorry," she apologized, refusing to look at him.  
  
He furrowed his brow. "For what?"  
  
"I'm just sorry," she repeated, continuing towards the elevator. "Goodbye."

* * *

  
  
Niko made his way down the hall to Eve' apartment on Sunday night to check on things and was surprised to find the door unlocked. Nervously, he pushed the door back but was relieved to find Eve sitting on the couch in the dark, a tumbler of wine in her hand.  
  
"Hi," he greeted her tentatively. "I thought you were coming home tomorrow morning?"  
  
"Got in last night," she muttered.  
  
Niko frowned. "And you didn't call me? I haven't heard from you since Friday night."  
  
"Sorry," she offered lamely. "Things didn't quite go as planned at home."  
  
"Oh," he murmured, sitting down next to her. "Is uhh, is Oksana okay?"  
  
"I suppose so," she sighed, standing up. "Look, Niko, I'd really just like to sleep. I'll call you tomorrow morning."  
  
Niko watched in shock as she disappeared down the hall to her bedroom without so much as a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

 

  
Eve reached her room and shut the door behind her. With a deep breath, she went to her closet and picked up the photo of Oksana on her dresser. It had been taken at her twenty-eigth birthday party, just a month before the accident. Oksana wasn't looking at the camera in the picture; Kenny had snapped it without Oksana knowledge and given it to Eve as a gift. Oksana´s blonde hair shined and the smile on her face lit up the frame. Eve picked it up and stared for a long moment before throwing it against the mirror.  
  
_"Oh, God, what is that?" Oksana asked as she sat down beside Eve on the edge of their bed long after the party had ended. "Let me guess: Kenny? Only he would get it developed and framed so quickly."_  
  
_"Of course," Eve smiled, looking down at the picture. "It's my favorite present."_  
  
_Oksana scoffed. "So the party I spent a month planning comes behind a picture of me where I'm not even looking at the camera?"_  
  
_"You know why I like that picture?"_  
  
_"Why?" Oksana grumbled, wrapping her legs in Eve´s._  
  
_"Do you know what you were looking at when he took this?" Eve asked._  
  
_Oksana thought for a minute. "I can't remember."_  
  
_"Me," Eve whispered. "You were looking at me. And if I can have that look captured for me to see every day, knowing it's directed towards me, I think I could do just about anything."_  
  
_"Eve," Oksana breathed. " I love you."_  
  
_"I love you, too," Eve told her, kissing Oksana softly. "And I'd really like to start planning our wedding. "_  
  
_Oksana lit up. "Really?"_  
  
_"Really," Eve nodded, pressing her forehead to hers._  
  
_"Me, too," Oksana said, kissing Eve again. "And you know, I do have one more present for you."_  
  
_"That party was enough, love," Eve assured her._  
  
_Oksana rolled over to straddle Eve as she began unbuttoning the top of her corseted dress. "I think you'll change your mind."_  
  
_"I think so, too, Eve murmured as Oksana´s lacy red bra came into view. Eve ran her hands up Oksana´s thighs. "Happy birthday to me."_  
  
_Oksana shrieked happily as Eve flipped them over._

* * *

Eve shook her head to break herself out of the memory. She owed it to herself—and Niko—to move on from her past. Oksana officially didn't want her anymore and Eve had to accept that. But as she backed out of her closet and looked at the picture on the floor, she seriously wondered if it would be that easy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC…  
> I hope you are with me in this story. There is a fun trip to tell.  
> What do you think of the chapter?  
> If you take the time to read, please take time to comment.   
> Feel free to let me know what you think. Questions, suggestions, opinions, anything goes.  
> Kisses and hugs.


	5. Three months later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I'm back.   
> First I want to thank all those people who read my story; It is amazing the support I had. Thank you very much indeed, means a lot to me that they like my story. I really thank all who have encouraged me to continue this story.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> Disclaimer: This fanfiction is not written for profit and no infringement of copyright is intended. Disclaimer: I don´t own Killing Eve.   
> A hug, have a good day

Just as she was crawling into bed, her phone vibrated on her nightstand. Eve picked it up and saw a text message from a number she didn't know.

**_Dr. Fell says irrational mood swings are a side effect of what I've been through and I realize now that I was cruel to you. I am really happy for you, Eve, and I want you to do well. You staying here would only set you back and I don't want that. You're better off in London and I won't take that away from you. I'm sorry._** **  
  
**A moment later, another text came through.  
****  
_Oh, this is Oksana. Keiko bought me a phone today_.

* * *

****  
  


** Three months later... **

  
  
"How are things with Eve?" Gemma asked as she and Niko sat down for lunch Thursday afternoon.  
  
"Bad," Niko answered honestly, "and getting worse. She's distanced herself so much since she went home that I feel like I barely know her anymore. We don't talk much and we haven't spent a night together in seven weeks."  
  
"Talk to her," Gemma advised. "You're giving her too much power in this. Either she wants to marry you or she doesn't; stop letting her string you along without knowing."  
  
Niko frowned. "It's easier said than done, Gemma. I love her. And she loves that woman."  
  
Gemma, having heard all about Oksana from Niko, patted her friend's hand. "I'm sorry, Niko. But you've got to talk to her cause until you do, you'll only feel worse."  
  
"You're right," Niko agreed. "I'm just afraid of what she'll say."  


* * *

  
Elena stood at the threshold of Eve' office and stared as Eve flipped the invitation in her hands over and over, as if waiting for it to catch fire.  
  
"It isn't going to bite you," Elena spoke up, startling Eve. "Mine didn't anyway."  
  
"Could be laced with something," Eve grumbled. "We both know I'm not Bill's favorite person right now."  
  
"Are you anyone's favorite person right now?" Elena shot back.  
  
"Probably not, but I do control your employment," Eve pointed out. "You'll do well to remember that."  
  
Elena rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. Someone has to keep an eye on you."  
  
Eve cleared her throat. "I know you saw Oksana when you went home last week. How is she?"  
  
"Doing really well," Elena answered, finally walking into the office to sit across from Eve. "Keiko has taken it upon herself to help Oksana adjust and it seems to be working. She's working with Lisa Andrews, helping plan town functions. And she's done a lot for that," Elena added, referring to the invitation to Keiko and Bill's proper wedding.  
  
"Quite frankly, I'm surprised I got one," Eve admitted. "And with a 'plus-one,' too."  
  
"Well, the plus-one comes from Bill," she told Eve. "It was his handwriting on the envelope so it's unlikely Keiko knows he offered it. Are you going to take Niko?"  
  
Eve sighed. "I don't know. It would probably seem insensitive."  
  
"You think?" Elena scoffed. "Look, I know you hate when I interfere with your personal life but I've known you since you were nine, Eve, and this is a mess."  
  
"I did what I was asked," Eve said, her voice rising. "I came back here and haven't contacted anyone unless I'm contacted first. And even my weekly phone calls with Carolyn and Kenny are brief."  
  
"But what's going on with Niko?" Elena asked. "You're still with him but it seems like you're seeing him less and less these days."  
  
"That's because I am," Eve muttered. "Did she um, did Oksana ask about me at all? When you were home, I mean."  
  
Elena sighed. "A little, yes. She asked how you're doing and wanted to make sure you're keeping on track with your life here."  
  
"What did you tell her?" Eve demanded.  
  
"I said that you've been better but you bounce back so you'd be fine," Elena answered. "I didn't want to lie to her but I didn't want to upset her by saying you're morose and depressed and spiraling into a hole of complete self-loathing."  
  
Eve laid her head down on her desk. "How did my life become this?"  
  
"You fell in love with a man who wasn't Oksana and you never should've," she replied.  
  
"I didn't mean to," Eve mumbled. "I guess I should talk to Niko."  
  
Elena patted Eve´s hands before standing up. "You just have to do what you think is best."  
  
Eve said nothing as she excused herself.

* * *

  
  
"Morning, K" Villanelle greeted Keiko on Friday morning as they met at a local coffee shop to work on planning the wedding reception.  
  
"Hi," Keiko sighed, removing her sunglasses. "So Bill invited Eve."  
  
Villanelle nodded. "I expected that. It's fine."  
  
"Is it?" Keiko asked. "Because I'll revoke the invitation if you're uncomfortable."  
  
"Don't," Villanelle shook her head. "There was a time when Eve was your favorite person on the planet and you hated me for taking up too much of her time."  
  
Keiko rolled her eyes. "That was a long time ago."  
  
"Was it?" Villanelle mused, opening her wedding notebook. "Because it feels like yesterday to me. But I don't want to talk about Eve right now. We need to confirm with the caterer and pick place settings."  
  
"I'm worried about you," Keiko admitted. "You're putting everything into this wedding and I'm afraid you won't take the time to move on."  
  
"Move on from what, Keiko?" Villanelle demanded angrily. "A relationship that ended three years ago while I was comatose? I have spent three months trying to play catch up on so much of my life—or at least, life around me—that I haven't considered the future at all. And despite what's happened and everything she has or hasn't done, the most dominant memory I have is of loving Eve. So excuse me if I'm struggling to let that go."  
  
"She's engaged to another woman!" Keiko cried. "How do you not hate Eve?"  
  
"I'm trying!" Villanelle exclaimed. "Every time I think about Eve proposing to me, I remind myself that someone else proposed to Eve. When I remember sitting on the couch and flipping through bridal magazines while she studied for the bar exam, I wonder what kind of suit Niko plans to wear." Tears filled her eyes as Oksana spoke. "I know I have to let Eve go because she isn't mine anymore but it's hard."  
  
"I know," Keiko frowned sympathetically, feeling guilty for lashing out. "You just deserve better than Eve, babe. She might be my friend but she's an asshole."  
  
"Thank you," Villanelle smiled. "Now, enough of this emotional stuff. Let's talk filets."

* * *

  
  
Early Friday evening, Niko let herself into Eve' apartment, determined to sort things out once and for all. He removed his shoes in the foyer and made his way into the living room, only to find her sitting on the couch, reading over files.  
  
"Hey," he said quietly.  
  
"Niko," she murmured, looking up at him. She closed the folder in her lap and set it on the coffee table. "Hi."  
  
"I probably should've called—which is weird, because I've never had to call before showing up before—but I was afraid that if I did, you'd have an excuse to keep me away, "he explained, sitting down in the armchair across from her. "You've been home from Paris for three months now and I feel like I barely know you anymore. What the hell is going on, Eve? Are we getting married or not?"  
  
Eve sighed. "I don't think so."  
  
And just like that, Niko felt as though the wind had been knocked out of him. "No? Just like that?"  
  
"It wouldn't be fair to you," she told him.  
  
"Because you love her," Niko went on. "Right? This is about Villanelle. Does she even want you? Because I do. Despite this whole mess, I still want to marry you."  
  
"You think that now," Eve nodded, "but eventually you'll want out and it will only cause more pain."  
  
Niko closed his eyes. "What if we'd gotten married before all this? Would you be so quick to bail then? Or do you just feel so guilty that you think you have to break up with me to make it up to her?"  
  
"Villanelle is the one who asked me to return to London," Eve admitted. "She doesn't want anything to do with me right now but I can't live with that. I owe everything to her."  
  
"But she doesn't want you!" Niko yelled, standing up to pace. "You can't have that life back, Eve."  
  
"You think I don't know that?" she demanded. "I've spent four years trying to move on and let her go but I can't. Yes, it was easier to do when she was unconscious but she's awake now, so confused about everything, and I'm still here, completely and utterly useless."  
  
"So what now, Eve?" Niko wanted to know. "You're going to run back to Paris and just wait around until she wants you again? How do you know she hasn't met someone new by now?"  
  
"She hasn't," she denied firmly. "Someone would've told me."  
  
"Would they?" Niko scoffed. "You're persona non grata back there. If she's met someone, they're probably celebrating." He took off his ring and tossed it to her. "But go back if that's what you want. Give up everything for a girl who doesn't even know you anymore. See how that works out for you."  
  
"Niko, wait," Eve pleaded as he stormed towards the door.  
  
"Wait for what?!" he asked. "For you to go back there and be rejected? Did you think I would be waiting when you came back? I'm not an idiot."  
  
"I don't expect anything of you," Eve assured him. "I just didn't want to return to Paris while things between us were so unresolved."  
  
Niko laughed humorously. "I suppose 'unresolved' is a polite way to put it. Fuck you, Eve. I hope she strings you along and then breaks your heart because that's what you deserve." he left then, slamming the door behind him as he went.

* * *

  
  
"Hey, Oksana, " Kenny greeted Villanelle from behind the bar after a late night.

"hu hu," she admitted, taking a seat.   
  
Kenny frowned. "How's everything going? Keiko said she's been updating you as best she can."  
  
"She has," Villanelle nodded, "but I can only take so much at a time, you know? And when I'm not trying to play catch up or organize things for Susan Andrews, I'm thinking about Eve."  
  
"Have you spoken to her?" Kenny wondered, putting a glass of wine in front of her.  
  
"No," she shook her head. "Anytime I say anything about Eve, Keiko gets mad or Bill changes the subject. I know they think they're helping but they aren't."  
  
"They just want to protect you," Kenny reasoned. "Eve was a dick and you deserve so much better."   
  
Villanelle laughed. "Can I just get a cheeseburger, please?"  
  
"Sure," he chuckled, heading back to the kitchen.  
  
"He's right, you know," a familiar male voice said from Villanelle's left. "I never understood what you saw in her."  
  
She turned to see Sebastian sitting on a stool at the end of the bar. "Hey, Seb. Your mom didn't mention you were back in town."  
  
"She doesn't know yet," he said, scooting down to sit beside her. "I came here first to see Kenny. How are you, having returned to the land of the living?"  
  
"Adjusting," she murmured. "Now if I remember correctly, you've been living in Chicago? Doing something with sports?"  
  
"Sports analyst," he confirmed. "I work for ESPN."  
  
"Wow," she breathed. "That's great, Seb."  
  
"Thanks," he grinned. "I like it. I can't believe you're working for my mom. It's like a time warp to high school."  
  
"Well, my therapist thinks I should do things I remember before the accident because it will help me acclimate better," she told him.  
  
Sebastian nodded. "Understandable. Have you thought about going back to school?"  
  
"It's been discussed," Villanelle sighed. "I don't know. I want to finish my degree but I'm not sure I'm ready for that just yet. Maybe I'll go back in September. I only have a year to finish."  
  
"So can I ask about Eve?" Sebastian wanted to know. "I notice you aren't wearing the ring you once considered your most prized possession."  
  
Villanelle frowned down at her bare hand. "Eve lives in London now and has a new life there."  
  
"And how do you feel about that?" he asked.  
  
"Conflicted," she grumbled. "On one hand, I'm happy for Eve. She was a mess before we met and that woman would've self-destructed after the accident, blaming herself and falling into a pit of self-loathing, so I'm happy she didn't. But on the other hand, I hate her fucking guts."  
  
Sebastian laughed. "There's the girl I remember. You were the one girl I was afraid to cross in high school. Has Eve been here at all?"  
  
"She came when I asked for her when I woke up," she answered as Kenny put her food in front of her. "Thanks. Anyways, she came and we spent time together and then she told me she will marry with some new guy."  
  
"Bitch," Sebastian swore. "You're too good for her, Villanelle. You always were."  
  
"No," she shook her head. "Eve just went on with her life while I—,"  
  
"While you were unconscious," Sebastian filled in. "You'd have sat at Eve´s bedside every single day if the tables were turned. She's a bum."  
  
Villanelle took a bite of her burger and chewed thoughtfully. Before she could respond to him, her phone rang, flashing a number she'd recognize anywhere. She took a deep breath and answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Villanelle," Eve' smooth voice came through. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm all right," she replied quietly, turning away from Sebastian. "How are you?"  
  
"Well," Eve lied, swirling scotch around a tumbler. "I'm sorry I haven't called but I wasn't sure if you'd want to hear from me."  
  
"Honestly, I wasn't either," she admitted. "But now that I have, it's okay." She cleared her throat. "How's Niko? That was his name, right?"  
  
"I don't think it's going to work out with Niko," Eve said carefully, unsure of how she'd react.  
  
Villanelle scoffed. "And why not?"  
  
"You know why, love," Eve told her softly. "I've done you wrong, Villanelle, and I intend to make it up to you."  
  
"How?" she asked, sliding off her stool to walk to the back of the restaurant. "You're there and I'm here. And we need the distance, Eve. We both know I'm easily charmed by you and that won't be fair to me, not while I'm still trying to figure everything out."  
  
"Let me help you," Eve pleaded. "All I want is to be there for you, Villanelle. Even if you will only have me as a friend, I'll take it. We were best friends once, too."  
  
Villanelle closed her eyes. "Eve, it's so complicated. You have a whole life there. Why give that up?"  
  
"I'd give up everything for you, Villanelle," Eve assured Oksana, sincerity oozing from her voice. "I always will."  
  
"But I don't want you to!" she cried in exasperation. "Why can't you understand that? I want to move on and I can't do that if you come back and I have to see you all the time. You had the chance to move on so please, just let me."  
  
Eve was momentarily silent. "All right. I won't return until the wedding."  
  
"Good," Villanelle whispered. "Goodnight, Eve."  
  
"Goodnight, Villanelle," Eve muttered, ending the call before her voice have away her disappointment.  
  
Villanelle took a deep breathed as she made her way back inside, just as Sebastian was standing up.  
  
"I gotta head home before my mom kills me for being in town too long without telling her," he explained, paying for his drinks. "But it was really good to see you. Would you maybe like to have dinner with me tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure," she smiled, sitting back down. "I'd like that."  
  
"Great," Sebastian beamed, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "I'll give you a call tomorrow afternoon to make arrangements. Later, Kenny!" he called to his friend as he backed away and left.  
  
Kenny approached Villanelle then. "Did I just hear you make a date with Sebastian?"  
  
"It's just dinner," she shrugged coyly.  
  
Uh-huh, he smirked. "It's okay to date someone new, Vi. And Sebastian did always have a thing for you. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC…  
> I hope you are with me in this story. There is a fun trip to tell.  
> What do you think of the chapter?  
> If you take the time to read, please take time to comment.   
> Feel free to let me know what you think. Questions, suggestions, opinions, anything goes.  
> Kisses and hugs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello.   
> I hope you like this new story  
> I invite you to read my new story: Before the World Catches Up   
> Disclaimer: This fanfiction is not written for profit and no infringement of copyright is intended. Disclaimer: I don´t own Killing Eve.   
> A hug, have a good day

"Are you ready for today?" Villanelle asked Keiko as they stood in Keiko and Bill's master bedroom. "Your wedding day."  
  
"I'm already married," Keiko reminded her.  
  
"Not in my eyes," Villanelle shook her head. "I didn't get to see it so your marriage doesn't exist to me yet."  
  
Keiko rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot." She turned back to her reflection in the floor-length mirror. "So, what time is Sebastian meeting you?"  
  
"He's coming with his parents," Villanelle answered. "I'll meet with him at the reception because until then, I'm with you."  
  
"But things are going well with you two?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Yeah," Villanelle confirmed. "He's sweet and stable and he's been really good about helping me however he can, despite him being in Germany most of the time."  
  
Keiko could hear the hesitance in her best friend's voice, but she didn't say anything. She knew Villanelle was still holding a candle for Eve; it was clear as day. Everyone had just done their best to ignore it and they avoided talking about the black sheep of the family as much as they could. But Eve had arrived back in town that morning for the wedding and Keiko knew that Eve was still hell-bent on getting Villanelle back.  
  
"Hey," Villanelle called over to her. "You okay? Kenny just texted to say the hairdressers are here."  
  
"I'm fine," Keiko nodded. "Just anxious, I suppose."  
  
Villanelle scoffed.   
  
Keiko turned to her and placed her hands gently on Villanelle's shoulders. "Hey. This is the real thing today, Villanelle, and I could never do this without you by my side."  
  
"I know," Villanelle smiled. "And I'm really happy for you and Bill. All I've ever wanted was for you two to be happy together." She frowned. "Well, that's not all I wanted, but it's one of the big things."  
  
"Are you going to be all right with Eve here today?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Yes," Villanelle assured her. "Eve and I can be cordial enough for one day. Plus, I'll have Sebastian."  
  
"Right," Keiko murmured, knowing Sebastian wouldn't be enough to keep Villanelle and Eve apart. "Are you still planning to run errands after our hair appointment?"  
  
"Yes," Villanelle said, "but just for an hour. I won't be any longer, I promise."  
  
"Okay," Keiko agreed.  
  


* * *

 

 

  
Just before one o'clock, Villanelle walked through the cemetery to her father's grave with a bunch of peonies in her arms. He'd died when she was 12 of lung failure and it had devastated her. Today was the twelve year anniversary of his death and as happy as she was for her two best friends, a part of her still felt sad that he would never see her get married someday, whenever that was.  
  
"I'm not surprised to see you here, love," a familiar voice spoke up behind her.  
  
"Why are you?" she asked softly, placing the flowers in front of her father's headstone.  
  
"My father," Eve said stiffly. "I didn't plan to come but I can only take Elena's nagging so much before I cave, so here I am."  
  
Villanelle stood up to face Eve for the first time in six months. "Have you forgiven him yet?"  
  
"No," Eve denied, "and I won't. But I can still pay respects to the man who, despite his verbal abuse, did provide for me for the first eighteen years of my life."  
  
"Well, you've come a long way from when he died then if you can at least do that," she smirked, remembering Hyun's death the summer after her freshman year of college.  
  
"I went to the funeral," Eve reminded her.  
  
Villanelle raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Eve, you showed up late and stood a hundred feet back, hiding in the trees until I saw you."

Eve remained silent.  
  
"You look good," Villanelle told Eve. "Better than the last time I saw you."  
  
"Yes, well, I was a tad distressed last time," Eve smirked. "You were awake for the first time in four years and I didn't know how to respond. But you look beautiful, honey. I'm not sure Keiko will do a very good job at holding my attention today."  
  
"Wait til you see her," Villanelle grinned. "She's going to be perfect."  
  
"I'm not sure she'll be terribly thrilled to see me," Eve admitted sullenly. "Keiko and I haven't spoken since I last left."  
  
Villanelle frowned. She knew Keiko was blocking communication with Eve on her own behalf, but she felt bad about it. When Villanelle was younger, there was little she liked better than Friday nights in with Eve, Keiko, and Bill, eating pizza and watching terrible movies. They were a close foursome, with Keiko and Eve closer than more siblings, but now, everything was screwed up and Villanelle felt partially responsible.  
  
"Why don't you come back with me?" Villanelle suggested. "I'll make sure you two can have some time to talk and you can clear the air a bit."  
  
Eve raised an eyebrow. "Do you think she'll be open to that?"  
  
"I'll make her," Villanelle assured her. "You can follow me."  
  
"I came in a cab from the hotel," she admitted. "I was going to call one when I was finished."  
  
She sighed. "You can just ride with me. I'll give you some time first, but not much. Keiko only gave me an hour and I'm already going to be pushing it."  
  
Eve nodded. "Thank you."  
  
They walked in silence towards Hyun's gravesite and when they reached it, Villanelle started to walk away to give Eve some privacy but Eve grabbed her hand.  
  
"Stay with me," she requested. "I could only ever face him with you beside me."  
  
"He's gone now, Eve" she murmured. "He has been for six years."  
  
Eve shook her head. "I still hate him. I know I'm not supposed to speak ill of the dead, but I can't help it."  
  
Villanelle frowned. She knew Eve had always longed for her father's acceptance, even if she wouldn't admit it.  
  
"All right," she finally agreed.  
  
"I don't really know what to do," Eve admitted quietly. "What did you do at your father's grave?"  
  
"Well, I talked to him," she explained. "I told him what's been going on lately because I haven't been in a couple of weeks, but you don't have to talk if you don't want to."  
  
Eve looked down at the large gravestone and frowned. "He'd probably be pleased to see me like this: alone and miserable."  
  
"You don't have to be alone," Villanelle pointed out softly. "Maybe you could move your practice here?"  
  
Eve raised an eyebrow. "Did Elena put you up to this? I know she wants to come home now that you're doing so well."  
  
"Elena has mentioned that she misses home," Villanelle grinned, "but she didn't put me up to this. You should come home, Eve, if you're unhappy there now."  
  
"Six months ago, you couldn't wait to get rid of me," Eve chuckled.  
  
Villanelle sighed. "Dr. Lee, my therapist, thinks I was suffering from PTSD, so I blame that. You should be happy, Eve, and I can't stand in the way of you being happy."  
  
"I don't know if I can be here and not be with you," Eve whispered. "It was be too hard, so unless you're offering to reconcile, too, I don't think so."  
  
"Eve," she breathed. "Don't do this. Don't put all your happiness on me. That isn't fair to either of us."  
  
"You're right," she agreed. "I'm sorry. And if I haven't said so, I'm very happy that you're doing so well, Villanelle. I thank God for it every day."  
  
"You do?" she scoffed. "Next thing I know, you'll be telling me you go to church on Sundays, too."  
  
"I'm not quite there yet," she laughed. Eve looked back down at Hyun's tomb. "I've paid my respects, so we can go now. I'd really like to talk to Keiko. If she'll have me."

* * *

  
  
The ride back to the mansion, unsurprisingly, was comfortable and easy. Even before their first date years before, Villanelle and Eve had had a witty banter between them; their first introduction had proved that.  
  
"Villanelle, is that you?!" Keiko called out as soon as she heard the door shut. "Can you come up here right now? This makeup artist is a complete moron."  
  
"Oh, God," Villanelle murmured. "Let me um, calm her down and fix this mess and then I'll get you guys together. Just wait in the den."  
  
"Sure," Eve nodded. "Thank you, Villanelle."  
  
Villanelle just smiled and hurried towards the stairs.  
  
"Eighty-five minutes!" Keiko yelled when Villanelle found her. "I gave you sixty and you took eighty-five bloody minutes. What were you doing? Digging him up?"  
  
Knowing Keiko was just stressed, Villanelle rolled her eyes and walked over to the vanity.  
  
"I'll finish up here," she kindly told the makeup artist. "If you'll head downstairs, there's a woman in the den to the right of the staircase who will compensate you for your trouble."  
  
Once the makeup artist was gone, Keiko looked at her best friend in confusion. "What woman?"  
  
"Uh, Eve", Villanelle answered vaguely.  
  
"Don't be mad," Villanelle began, "but Eve was at the cemetery to see Hyun's grave and she mentioned that she wanted to speak to you. I hate that you two aren't getting along, Keiko, and I want to fix it. I don't want you to hate her. I don't hate her."  
  
Keiko frowned. "You don't hate her because you love Eve. I know you're trying to move on with Sebastian, but you're doing a piss-poor job of it; we all see it."  
  
"That isn't true," Villanelle shook her head, "but even if it is, so what? She's your friend, Keiko, and for a long time, she was your favorite one. You worshipped the ground Eve walked on. It's been four years. I know I was asleep for most of that time, but you need to make up now." She paused. "I told Eve. She should come home now."  
  
"You what?!" Keiko cried. "Oksana Anstankova, this is my wedding day! You cannot drop information of that caliber so cavalierly. Not today. Why would you tell her that?"  
  
Before Villanelle could respond, the door opened.  
  
"Keiko, I've heard enough," Eve spoke. "I just paid four hundred dollars to a woman who did a terrible job, so I think I've earned twenty minutes of your precious time. You do your own makeup as well as anyone else so while you clean up your face, you and I will talk. Villanelle, I appreciate you trying to break my appearance to her gently, but Keiko isn't fragile and doesn't need to be coddled. Why don't you finish getting yourself ready in my old room next door?"  
  
Villanelle nervously gathered her belongings and made her way to Eve's old room, unsure if it was safe to leave the two women alone.  
  
"Villanelle says she told you to come home," Keiko spat venomously. "Are you going to?"  
  
"Maybe," she shrugged noncommittally.  
  
"She's dating Sebastian," Keiko told her smugly. "He comes in every other weekend from Chicago to see her and has been for the last three months."  
  
Eve clenched her jaw. "Is she happy with him?" And before she could answer, Eve went on. "And I mean truly happy, because I know I can make her happy. I did once and I will make it my mission in life to make her as happy as I once did again. Villanelle deserves all the happiness in the world, don't you agree? So if you tell me that Villanelle is as happy with that mutt—or could be, as I know they've only started seeing each other—as you remember her once being with me, I will come home, but I will let her be. Because no matter how much I love her and want her in my life, I want her to be happy more. Can you look me in the eye and tell me that?"  
  
Keiko wanted to immediately respond in the affirmative, knowing it would devastate Eve. But her hesitation was answer enough for Eve.  
  
"You can't toy with her," Keiko finally spoke up. "Yes, okay, she's still in love with you—whether she'll admit it or not—but that doesn't mean you're what she needs right now. You have to let her come to terms with her feelings on her own, without you pressuring her to fall back into your arms. That's what she deserves."  
  
Eve sighed. "You're right."  
  
"But no," she shook her head sadly, "she'll never be as happy with Sebastian as she was with you. Or probably still could be with you." She scoffed at Eve Cheshire-like grin. "Oh, don't be so smug. I'm not going to make it easy for you. I'll let you come home without complaint, but I'll test you at every turn to make sure you aren't going to let her down or betray her again. And what of Niko?"  
  
"What about him?" she asked. "He left the city last month and returned home to Polonia. His mother is ill and he moved back to help his father take care of her. We haven't spoken since i returned his engagement ring; I only know that through a friend, whose wife is Niko's best friend. There is nothing left for me to resolve with him."  
  
"Good," Keiko declared. Her expression softened. "I've missed you, Eve. It's been a long time since we've gotten along."  
  
"It has," she agreed, crossing the room to place her hands on her shoulders. "I'm very happy for you, Keiko. Bill is a good man and much like Villanelle, you deserve the best this world has to offer."  
  
She smiled and hugged Eve. "I still haven't entirely forgiven you, but I could be convinced. Just don't let us all down again."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC…  
> I hope you are with me in this story. There is a fun trip to tell.  
> What do you think of the chapter?  
> If you take the time to read, please take time to comment.   
> Feel free to let me know what you think. Questions, suggestions, opinions, anything goes.  
> I invite you to read my new story:Before the World Catches Up   
> Kisses and hugs.


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello.   
> I hope you like this new story  
> Disclaimer: This fanfiction is not written for profit and no infringement of copyright is intended. Disclaimer: I don´t own Killing Eve.   
> A hug, have a good day

****

 "Ready?" Villanelle asked Keiko as they stood at the patio doors of the house.

"Yes," Keiko nodded. "It's not like we aren't already married."

"Would you stop saying that?" Villanelle demanded. "I told you, this is your wedding to me. That crap years ago doesn't exist."

Kenny appeared then to escort Keiko down the aisle as the doors opened and Villanelle made her way down first.

Eve was standing in the second row on Bill's side and seeing Villanelle walking down the aisle, wearing a dress so baby pink in color it could've been white, she had immediate flashbacks to planning their wedding.

* * *

 

_"Eve, can you look up from that stupid book for more than thirty seconds to help me here?" Villanelle demanded as they sat on the couch of their apartment._

_"Sweetheart, this stupid book—as you so lovingly call it—will someday help me to support you and our life together," she chuckled, setting her law book aside._

_"Well, we won't have a life together if you don't start helping me plan it," she grumbled._

_Eve worked her hand into Villanelle´s hair and gently rubbed her head, trying to calm her down; after years together, Eve knew all the little ways to ground her when her head was spinning off. "All right, what would you like my help with?"_

_"Colors," she told Eve. "If we're going to be married in December, our colors have to be winter-y."_

_"What are 'winter-y' colors?" she wanted to know, wishing Keiko were around to help with such things._

_"I've actually been putting some ideas together and personally, I like a black and white theme, with a bright pink accent color," Villanelle admitted, opening the wedding scrapbook given to her by, of all people, Katherine. "It can be a very classy event."_

_"I like that," Eve smiled. "A black-tie affair."_

_"Yes!" she said happily. "You really like it?"_

_More than anything, Eve liked seeing her this happy, so he nodded. "I do. It suits us."_

_"I think so, too," she beamed proudly. "We're very classy."_

_"The classiest," Eve murmured, pulling the scrapbook away to she could pull V into her arms._

_"Eve!" she squealed, trying to push Eve away. "We have a lot to do if we want this wedding to happen in December! It's already June!"_

_"Oksana, I have no doubt in my mind that you, with the help of Keiko, will be able to put on the best wedding this city has ever seen," she said, pressing feather light kisses down her jaw. "It's just what you do."_

_Villanelle couldn't argue that. "All right, fine. We can take a little break, but then we need to start looking at venues and firm dates."_

_Eve just nodded as her hand snaked its way up V smooth, bare leg. "Whatever you want, honey."_

_"In that case," she whispered, wrapping her legs around her to hold Eve over her. "I want Irina to be a bridesmaid."_

_She stopped kissing her to pull away just enough to look at her. "What?"_

_"Well, you'll have Elena." she reasoned. "I have Keiko firmly, but I need a second. It has to be Irina."_

_"She is a little kid" she suggested._

_"Eve!" Villanelle admonished. "I like her ferocity and her devil-may-care attitude. She's a survivor."_

_"A survivor?" she repeated. "She grew up wealthy and went to the best schools money could buy."_

_Villanelle rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm still asking her to be a bridesmaid."_

_"Fine," Eve smirked as she continued kissing her, this time targeting her collarbone._

_"Thanks," V grinned as her hands found the waistband of Eve´s pants._

** End of the flashback. **

* * *

 

 

"Eve!" Carolyn elbowed her, breaking Eve from her memory. "The ceremony is starting and you completely missed Keiko walking down the aisle."

"Sorry," she apologized softly. "She looks beautiful."

Carolyn followed Eve' gaze and found herself staring at Villanelle. "She looks beautiful, too. Have you spoken to her?"

"Today," she confirmed. "I went to the cemetery to see Father's grave and she was there, visiting her dad. We talked some and then she gave me a ride back here to talk to Keiko."

From her place next to Keiko, Villanelle watched as Eve spoke to Carolyn, and she noticed that Carolyn kept glancing at her and smiling. Knowing they were discussing her, Villanelle pulled her gaze away and searched the yard for Sebastian. She assumed he would be beside her mother, but he wasn't.

"Rings?"

Keiko turned around to glare at Villanelle. "Rings!"

"Oh, sorry," Villanelle apologized, handing over the ring Keiko had chosen for Bill.

"Keiko and Bill have elected to share their own vows today," the minister spoke up, causing Eve to once again, think back to discussing the subject with Villanelle.

* * *

**_ Flashback 2. _ **

_"So, I know you want to write our own vows, which I like, but it's really intimidating," Eve admitted one morning at breakfast. "You're a wordsmith, I am not."_

_"Eve, as long as you say "I Do' at some point, you can speak your vows in Mandarin for all I care," Eve assured her._

_"Why Mandarin?" she wondered. "That's a random language to pull out of your ass."_

_"It's one I don't speak very much," V smirked._

_She tossed a bit of bacon at Villanelle. "Seriously? You are the complete worst."_

_V set the newspaper down and looked at her. "Sweetheart, I've wanted to marry you pretty much since you accosted me that day on our back lawn all those years ago. Whatever you say will mean more to me than you can ever imagine."_

_She smiled before groaning. "See? Even now, you're so good with words. I'll just end up rambling and everyone will laugh and wonder why you're marrying me."_

_"I don't care what a single one of them thinks," V interrupted, pulling her out of her seat so she could sit on her lap. "Eve, I love you so much that it hurts, so stop worrying. Just speak from your heart; that's what I'll be doing."_

_"Okay," Eve breathed, pressing her forehead to her. "I can do that."_

_"Good," V murmured, kissing her softly._

**_ End of the flashback. _ **

* * *

 

Irina nudged Eve as the minister announced Bill and Keiko as "Mr. and Mrs Pargrave."

"Right," Eve muttered, standing up to clap proudly.

Villanelle smiled, watching her two best friends walk back down the aisle, hand-in-hand. She looked around once more, careful to avoid Eve' penetrating glaze, and still didn't see Sebastian anywhere.

"Who is Oksana looking for?" Irina wondered.

"Sebastian Andrews, I suppose," Eve grumbled.

"The football player?" Irina remembered. "Why?"

"Why else?" Eve snapped.

"Oh," Irina said. "I'm sorry, Eve."

"Don't be," Eve shook her head as she filed out of the row behind Carolyn. "I'm the one who ruined everything."

* * *

 

"After that, you may now officially change your name," Villanelle told Keiko and Bill as they took a few photos in the foyer of the house while the guests were escorted to the ballroom. "I'll allow it."

"I didn't see Andrews out there," Kenny murmured to Villanelle as they watched the bride and groom pose together. "Shouldn't he be here?"

"Yes," Villanelle confirmed, "but Sebastian is a busy man, so something must've come up. He would never bail without reason."

"But without even calling?" Kenny asked. "Bad form."

"Stop it," Villanelle demanded.

Kenny frowned, sensing there was more to Villanelle's hurt than just Sebastian not showing up."Are you all right, Oksana?"

"I'm fine," Villanelle scoffed, walking away before he could respond.

* * *

 

"Kenny!" Eve called out while everyone waited for the wedding party to make their entrance.

"Uh, hey, Eve," Kenny greeted the older woman.

"Where's Sebastian?" Eve demanded.

"Not sure," Kenny shook his head. "He's supposed to be here, but I haven't seen him yet. Why?"

"If he stands her up, I'll kill him," Eve growled. "She deserves better than that."

"He wouldn't do that," Kenny shook his head in defense of his friend. "He really cares about Oksana."

"We'll see about that," Eve replied.

"Look, Eve, say what you want about him, but Sebastian isn't the one who abandoned her while she was in a coma for four years," Kenny fought back. "That was you."

"Eve, come," Jess commanded as she walked by, knowing how upset Keiko would be if she punched one of her friends. "Tell me how things are in London,"

"Miserable," Eve grumbled. "I'm thinking of moving my practice to here. There are more criminals to defend here."

"Is that your only reason?" Jess wondered. "Or is a certain blonde involved?"

Eve sighed, knowing she couldn't keep such things from her friend. "I suppose I'd be lying if I said I didn't have hope that Oksana might forgive me, but I'm aware of her relationship with Sebastian Andrews, and I'm not going to do anything to jeopardize that for her."

"I understand that you want to make things right with her, and I so admire that about you, but you can't live your life trying to take care of her, even if from afar," Jess advised. "You need to move on, too, if she truly has."

"That's just it," she murmured. "Keiko doesn't seem to think Oksana has truly moved on."

"Nor do I," Jess smirked, "but she has to figure that out for herself. Seeing as I haven't seen the Andrews boy either, perhaps you should ask her to dance this evening? I'm sure the DJ has an Ed Sheeran album or two."

Eve chuckled. "How do you possibly remember that?"

"Oh, I remember you having it on total repeat in the hospital," she said softly. "It was as if you finally realized your words weren't going to wake her up, so you hoped your song would."

Eve opened her mouth to respond but the wedding party was announced and Villanelle practically floated into the room on Kenny's smug arm.

* * *

 

"Villanelle, dear, you look just beautiful," Susan Andrews complimented her once she'd cornered the blonde just after dinner. "I am so sorry about Sebastian. I've been trying to reach him, but he just isn't answering. My husband was called away for business, too, so I'm flying solo it seems."

"Seb's flight was delayed," Villanelle explained. "He called earlier. He said he should be here by nine or so."

Susan beamed. "I knew he wouldn't miss the opportunity to see you so dressed up. He's had a crush on you for years and I'm not sure he knows what to do with himself now that you're dating."

"He's very sweet," Villanelle assured her, knowing the mayor's wife loved hearing nice things about her son. "I'm very lucky to have him."

Susan nodded before excusing herself to catch up with the town council.

* * *

 

"Eve said she's going to win V back," Keiko admitted to Bill during their first dance. "I told her I wouldn't make it easy."

Bill raised an eyebrow. "That seems to imply that so long as she passes your roadblocks, you'll let it happen. What about Sebastian?"

Keiko scoffed. "What about him? He works and can't be with her like she deserves."

"Uh, Eve lives in London," Bill reminded his wife.

She shook her head. "She's moving her practice here."

"Wow," Bill breathed. "I guess she is serious about getting her back if she's so quick to come home."

"Well, she suggested it to her first," Keiko informed him, "and Eve will do just about anything she asks right now."

"When she left three years ago, surrounded by guilt and shame, did you ever think that someday, they'd still maybe get their happily ever after?" Bill asked.

"God, no!" Keiko cried. "I wanted to push Eve so hard."

Bill just laughed at her imagination. "I'm the luckiest guy here tonight. You know that, right?"

"Of course I do," she smirked. "You got me."

* * *

 

By the time quarter to ten rolled around, Villanelle was panicking. Sebastian still hadn't arrived, his mother was chatting her ear off every chance she got, and Keiko and Bill were too wrapped in their bubble to save her.

"Oh, no," she murmured, spotting Susan heading for her again.

"Come on," Eve spoke up, pulling her out to the dance floor. "This should keep her off your back for at least a little while."

"Thank you," she accepted quietly, allowing Eve to take one of her hands while her other wrapped around Villanelle´s waist.

The song changed over and Ed Sheeran's 'Give Me Love' began to play through the speakers. Eve looked over to the DJ booth and spotted his mother walking away quickly.

"Did you plan this?" Villanelle accused.

"I didn't," she answered honestly. "Though I can't say I'm too disappointed about it."

She couldn't help the small grin that graced her features. "It is a good song."

"So, what is it that Susan Andrews is harassing you about?" Eve wanted to know.

"I lied to her earlier, which she doesn't know, but now I have to keep it up and it's exhausting," she admitted as Eve twirled her around.

"Lied about what?" Eve asked.

"I said Sebastian's flight was delayed," Villanelle told Eve. "I didn't want her to worry, so I lied. I have no idea where he is; he hasn't called me all day."

Eve frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that, love. You deserve better."

"That's rich, coming from you," she scoffed playfully. "But yes, you're right. Sebastian's a good guy, but the distance is really hard. He comes in a lot, but a couple days every few weeks isn't enough for me."

"It shouldn't be," Eve said. "You should have someone who wants to be with you all the time." Eve smirked. "I happen to know a woman like that."

"Don't," she shook her head. "Please don't say that, Eve."

"I'm moving home," she declared. "I thought about what you said earlier and you're right. I'll be much happier here, I know Elena will be happier here, and there's no point in putting it off."

Villanelle eyed Eve. "And you're doing it because it's what you want? Not because of me?"

"Yes," she lied. "I miss my home and my family. I want to make things right across the board; I can't keep running from my problems. I've got to face them all head on."

"Okay," she nodded. "Then come home. But could you buy a nice place and let me decorate it? Event planning is great, but Susan just takes over everything, so I've been thinking of going into interior design. In case you've forgotten, I've got excellent taste."

"How could I forget?" she asked. "You did choose me once."

She gagged jokingly and shoved her. "Still the worst, I see."

* * *

 

"Fuck," Konstantin muttered as she watched from the side of the dance floor with Carolyn. "They're going to end up back together, aren't they?"

Carolyn smiled, knowing her husband wasn't thrilled by the idea. "It appears to be a possibility."

"I guess she's old enough to make her own decisions," he grumbled, "but I'm going to need another drink."

When the song ended, Villanelle danced to an old Kanye West song with Keiko and Kenny before excusing herself to check her phone. She'd missed a call from Sebastian, but he left a voicemail.

"Hey, Vi, it's me," his voice came through. "I'm really sorry to just be leaving this message now, but it's been pretty busy today. I sat in my apartment this morning with my bags all packed, but I knew I was giving up an important meeting here for a wedding I didn't really care about, so I had to pass. I know you're mad, but I promise I'll make it up to you. Maybe you can come here next weekend? I'll call you tomorrow. Bye."She deleted the message and stared down at her phone in shock. He'd missed the wedding for some meeting that she knew he could've gotten out of, a meeting he'd already gotten out of. It just wasn't important enough to him.

Angrily, she tossed her phone back into her purse and stormed out of the ballroom. She wanted to break something. For three months, she'd been telling everyone how well things were going with Sebastian, but she'd been lying all along. He was nice enough, sure, but he was arrogant and made everything about him. The small-town life was something he'd thrived in growing up, but now he acted as though it was far beneath him. He even talked down about Kenny, his oldest friend, thinking it made him look better.

Eventually, she found herself in Eve' old room, so she shut the door behind her, knowing it would be the last place anyone came searching for her. Since waking up and spending time in the house, this was the one room she'd avoided like the plague, most likely because it used to be the room she slept in more than her own. Nothing had really changed over the years; Eve living in London for most of that time took care of that. Photos of her still overwhelmed her, and the same black and white bedspread beckoned her from the king-sized in the middle of the room. Ignoring all of that, she went to his walk-in closet and immediately regretted it as soon as she opened the door. There, hanging at the back, was her wedding dress. Sealed in plastic, it was exactly as she remembered it to be. When they'd gotten engaged, she and Keiko had roped Elena, Irina and Kenny into a daytrip to Milan to shop and Villanelle had found it in a bridal boutique. It was pure white and a mermaid-style, with delicate beading and lace throughout.

Seeing it now nearly took her breath away. She stepped into the closet and slid down the wall staring at it. It was almost funny now, thinking about how she'd once believed she had her whole life planned out at twenty-one. She would marry Eve, become a well-respected event planner, and live happily ever after. Now, four years later, she was fresh out of a coma, her boyfriend had abandoned her, and the former love of her life was doing a damn good job of working his way back in.

"Vi?" Eve called softly, moments later. "Are you in here?"

"In here," she replied, knowing she'd hear her.

Eve walked in and found her sitting on the floor, the dress still taunting her. "Are you all right, love? I saw you run out after listening to a message. I assume Andrews called?"

"Yep," she confirmed as Eve sat down beside her. "He said Keiko and Bill's wedding wasn't important enough to him, so he didn't see any reason in coming. He'd like to make it up to me somehow next week." She scoffed. "I still struggle in cars, so as if am I about to board a plane. That was part of the arrangement in our relationship: if he wanted it to work, he had to come here for a while."

"I'm sorry," Eve apologized, looking back to the dress. "So that's it, huh? I guess I never came into the closet the last time I was home because I've never seen in."

"I imagine Keiko put it in here because she never thought I'd come in here to find it," Villanelle realized, appreciating her friend's thoughtfulness. "It's beautiful, huh?"

"Yes," she agreed, "and I imagine it would've looked even better on you."

Villanelle sighed wistfully. "It did. I glowed in that dress."

"You could always try it on again," Eve suggested. "Not for me, of course," she amended quickly. "Just for you."

"Nah," she denied, standing up and holding out a hand to pull her up with her. "Besides, I may still decide to wear it someday."

Eve frowned, assuming she meant Sebastian. "Andrews could only hope to be so lucky after tonight."

"Oh, Eve," she muttered, leading her out of the closet. "I bought it for you, dummy; I'd never wear it for anyone else."

Hearing that, Eve looked up and caught her eye. She gave her a determined smirk and allowed her to continue pulling her from her room to return to the reception downstairs. In that moment, Eve knew she would win Oksana's heart once more and Eve would never give it, or her, up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC…  
> I hope you are with me in this story. There is a fun trip to tell.  
> What do you think of the chapter?  
> If you take the time to read, please take time to comment.   
> Feel free to let me know what you think. Questions, suggestions, opinions, anything goes.  
> Kisses and hugs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. This is my first story in this fandom. So have patience.  
> I hope you like this new story  
> Disclaimer: This fanfiction is not written for profit and no infringement of copyright is intended. Disclaimer: I don´t own Killing Eve.   
> A hug, have a good day

**Chapter 8**

 

"You want to what?!" Keiko cried when she spoke to Oksana on the phone two weeks after her wedding. "That sounds like a terrible idea."

"Eve asked," Oksana shrugged as she finished packing her leather duffel bag. "And she's been sort of great lately, so I agreed. If I'm there to organize, with help from Elena, her move back will be much smoother."

"Oksana, I shouldn't have to tell you that this is insane," Keiko muttered as she finished sewing a button onto one of her blouses. "Have you told Sebastian?"

"What's to tell? We broke up," Oksana scoffed. "He gave a shitty excuse for skipping out on your wedding and I'm over it. Honestly, it's sort of nice talking and hanging out with Eve. She hasn't been here so when she tells me things about her life, it's easy to listen to. I don't feel like I need to memorize it because it matters to me somehow; it doesn't."

Keiko sighed. "So how long until you tell me you're back together?"

"It's not like that," Oksana muttered.

"Liar," Keiko grumbled. "Look, Oksana, if you and Eve get back together, it's fine. Just make sure it's what you want."

"I know," Oksana sighed. "I will."

When they ended the call, Oksana tossed her phone onto her bed and frowned. She knew Keiko was right and that she was probably getting too close to Eve again too quickly, but Oksana couldn't help it. It just felt right and familiar, and not much else did since she'd woken up in January.

* * *

 

"Are you sad to leave the city?" Elena wondered as she and Eve finished packing up her office the following afternoon.

"I do like it here, but it will be nice to get back closer to home," she shrugged. "And there's nothing here for me anymore."

Elena raised an eyebrow. "Be honest here, Eve. How much does Oksana forgiving you factor into your decision to go home?"

Knowing she couldn't lie to Elena, she sighed. "About 75 percent. I'm getting her back, Elena. I messed up, but I want to fix it. I need to. I'm better with her."

"Good," Elena smiled. "It's nice to hear you just admit it."

Eve rolled her eyes. "Has everyone moved out?"

"Yes," she confirmed as the door slammed out in the lobby.

* * *

 

"Hello?!" Oksana called out.

Eve set down the books she was packing and hurried out to greet her. "Hello, love."

"Hi," she greeted Eve, dropping her bags on the floor. "So this is it?"

"For two more days," she chuckled. "How was your flight? Did you find Saul okay at the airport?"

"Yes, but it would've been nice if you'd picked me up like a gentleman," she replied.

Eve frowned. "My apologies. I've been so busy here, trying to pack it all up."

"It's nice, but your new office is nicer," she declared, looking around. "Where's Elena?"

"In my office," Eve answered, leading the way.

Oksana pushed by Eve to hurry in search of Elena.

"My girl! Elena cried, rushing forward to hug the blonde. "You flew!"

"I know," Oksana beamed. "I'm pretty proud of myself, too."

"You can go away now," Elena told Eve. "Oksana and I need to catch up and you need to check that everything else is gone."

"I can see when I'm not wanted," Eve muttered, walking away from the two women.

"So, what's going on with Sebastian?" Elena asked immediately.

Oksana sighed. "I ended it last week. He is a nice guy, but we're in different places in our lives. It doesn't help that he's in Chicago and I'm in Paris."

"What do you mean 'different places?'" Elena wanted to know.

 "Sebastian parties a lot," Oksana shrugged. "When the accident happened, I was 21, which should've been prime partying age, but that wasn't me. I liked partying, but I was also planning a wedding and a future with Eve. Waking up four years later hasn't exactly changed all that for me."

Elena eyed her. "And how does Eve coming home factor into that now?"

Oksana sighed. "I'm not sure. She's made it clear that if I say so, she's all in, but just a few months ago, she was all in with another man."

"No, she wasn't," Elena denied. "She loved Niko and probably could've been happy-adjacent with him, but she was never going to be in love with that man. It's been you since she was twenty-years-old, Oksana. You know that."

"I guess," Oksana murmured, "but maybe I want to explore a little."

"You did," Elena pointed out. "You still found yourself drawn to Eve at every turn. She's the love of your life; no coma is going to change that."

Oksana grinned. "You're right. But I'm not just jumping back into anything."

"I'm just telling you right now," Elena admitted.

"Whatever you say," Oksana chuckled, looking around. "So this has been her life for the last three years?"

"Yeah," Elena confirmed, looking out to where her desk was in the lobby. "What the hell?"

Oksana spun to see an unfamiliar man walking down the hallway, obviously in search of something. "Who's she?" And then it hit her. "Oh."

Elena marched forward and stepped out to meet the man. "Niko, what are you doing here?"

"My mother passed away," Niko explained. "I need an estate lawyer and thought Eve would know someone." he looked around. "Why is it empty? Is she moving offices?"

"Yes," Elena confirmed,

"She's going home? Why?"

Elena slowly turned her head to look at where Oksana was sorting through files at Eve' desk, trying very hard not to watch what was going on in the lobby. "Her."

"Oksana," Niko realized. "So that's her, huh?"

"It is," Elena confirmed. "See? You were always just a pale imitation."

Niko ignored the dig and continued analyzing Oksana. "She's beautiful. And she must be doing well if she's here to help Eve move." he cleared her throat. "Are they back together?"

"Not yet," Elena denied, "but they will be. It's just a matter of time."

"Great," Niko whispered. "Well, is Eve here?"

"Yes," Elena nodded. "I'll get her." She walked down the hallway in the direction Eve had gone in.

Eve appeared moments later with Elena close behind. She nodded for Elena to join Oksana once more in her office so Eve could talk to Niko.

"Hi," Niko greeted her softly.

"Hi," she replied, gesturing for him to sit down in the chairs across from Elena's desk. "I'm sorry to hear about your mother."

"Thank you," he accepted. "I had to come back to tie up some loose ends and thought I'd ask about an estate lawyer to go over my mother's stuff."

"Sure," Eve said. "Well, if you want someone here, you'll want Rex Barber. If you want someone more, I'd recommend Jillian Foster. I can get you their information."

"Thank you," Niko smiled. "So, home, huh?"

Eve shrugged. "Now seems as good a time as any to return closer to home."

"For Oksana," Niko added.

"For me," she corrected. "Yes, she certainly plays a major role in me feeling comfortable enough to go back, but I'm going for me."

Niko observed her. "You seem lighter somehow, happier."

"I'm sorry things ended the way they did," she apologized. "You deserved better."

"I did," he agreed, "but we would never have been right for each other, Eve. I see that now." he looked up and caught Oksana looking back at her. "She's the love of your life."

"In another life, it could've been you," she mumbled, trying to make him feel better.

"No," Niko shook his head, "you'd still have found her. Can I meet her?"

"You really want to?" Eve asked cautiously.

"Does she know about me?" Niko wondered.

"She does," she confirmed. "Oksana understands that I had a life to live while she was in the hospital."

"And then she woke up," Niko said. "The life you'd begun while she was comatose, which included me, became insignificant."

"Something like that," she winced, knowing it sounded terrible.

"It's all right," he assured her. "I'd just like to meet her and then I'll be on my way."

Oksana was packing up the last of Eve' law school books when her office door opened and she led Niko inside.

"Oksana, love, I'd like you to meet Niko," Eve introduced. "Niko, this is Oksana."

Oksana politely offered her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"You, too," Niko nodded. "I'm glad you're doing well."

"Thank you," Oksana replied. "Elena mentioned that your mother passed away; I'm sorry to hear that."

Niko looked down. "Thanks. She was really sick for a while and in a lot of pain, so I guess she isn't anymore."

"That's a good way to look at it," Oksana agreed.

"Well, I don't want to keep you all," Niko finally decided. "Oksana, it was nice meeting you, and Eve, I appreciate your help."

"I'll walk you out and get you that information," Eve offered.

Once they were gone, Oksana sat back down at Eve' desk and sighed. "That was less painful than I expected."

"You handled yourself beautifully," Elena complimented her. "I never do around him."

Oksana just rolled her eyes and picked up another law book. "Hey! I bought this!" She opened the cover and smiled seeing her inscription on the inside. "'Eve, this book cost as much as my half of our rent, so it had better be important,'" she read aloud. "'This book is also the last one you'll ever need for law school, so I wanted to buy it for you because it's the last piece of the obstacle to our happy ever after. I can't wait to marry you next summer. I love you. XO, Oksana. PS, did I mention how expensive this book was? You owe me.'"

"I cooked dinner for two weeks after that," Eve recalled as Oksana rejoined her.

Oksana looked up to see that Elena had left and it was just the two of them. "And you massaged my feet every night."

"I did," Eve chuckled.

"It was nice," she grinned.

"I can't believe this is it," Eve murmured as she held the book for her Gender Justice and State Responsibility class. "The last one."

"I, for one, am glad," Oksana grumbled, settling down next to her on the couch. "It cost a fortune, so we can't afford any more."

Eve laughed and sat back, pulling her with her. "Thank you for this, sweetheart."

"You're welcome," she told Eve. "Like I said, it's the last thing standing between us and a wedding."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC…  
> I hope you are with me in this story. There is a fun trip to tell.  
> What do you think of the chapter?  
> If you take the time to read, please take time to comment.   
> Feel free to let me know what you think. Questions, suggestions, opinions, anything goes.  
> Kisses and hugs.


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello.  
> I hope you like this story  
> Disclaimer: This fanfiction is not written for profit and no infringement of copyright is intended. Disclaimer: I don´t own Killing Eve.  
> A hug, have a good day

 

Oksana stared out the window at the rain, watching it hit the ground in fat drops. It had been raining all morning and it was starting to really depress her.

"Oksana?"

She looked up at the sound of Eve' voice at the door. "Hey."

"I'm sorry to bother you," she apologized, "but I was going to order an early lunch and thought I'd see if you were hungry."

"Oh," she murmured. "Um, sure. What are you getting?"

"Chinese," Eve answered. "If that's okay with you?"

Oksana nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good. I'll have the fried rice and—,"

"Fried rice and teriyaki chicken," Eve finished. "I remember." Eve smiled. "We used to eat Chinese food once a week."

"I guess that's true," she said. "Neither of us were exactly going to be the next Emeril."

"No," Eve shook her head. "I'll let you be and call for you when the food arrives."

Oksana was stuck at home, cooped up with only Eve to keep her company, but even she was working away while she waited for renovations at her new office to finish. It was probably for the best, Oksana figured. Despite spending as much time as she had with Eve lately, she still wasn't quite sure if she was ready to fully let Eve back in. She understood that Eve needed to live her life while she was in a coma, especially with everyone telling Eve, she'd never wake up, but to start dating another man so quickly after moving to London? That hurt. On the other hand, Eve did continue paying for her medical treatment when Konstantin couldn't. That had been an ugly conversation with him, hearing that he had considered turning off the life support, but again, Oksana understood. It was hard for him to constantly hear that her kid was never going to wake up and keeping the machines on was bleeding him dry financially. Oksana knew it must've nearly killed him to consider the alternative, so it was lucky that Eve stepped in.

Oksana never doubted Eve' love for her. She'd made it abundantly clear that she was very much serious about winning Oksana over once again, but it was overwhelming to think about. Eve was incredibly charming and she knew exactly what made Oksama happy; she'd been the prime source of it for so long. But now, Eve was four years older and wiser, so she had new tricks up her sleeve. Eve was playing things close to the chest, making sure she wasn't pushing Oksana in any direction. But his intent was clear: she wanted Oksana back and she wouldn't stop until she succeeded. And that both terrified and excited Oksana all at the same time.

Before she could become completely lost in her thoughts, her phone rang, flashing the name of the furniture store owner she'd been using to buy Eve' furniture.

"Hi, Zack," she greeted him, answering the call.

"Hello, gorgeous," he flirted. "That chest is finished."

"Oh, good," she smiled. "Can I pick it up on Thursday? I can't get to the town until then."

"Of course," he confirmed. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good," she answered, knowing he was about to start full-on flirting. "We're getting ready to have lunch and then I want to finish planning the kitchen. Eve won't care much about it, so it'll be fun for me."

"What are you thinking for it?" he wanted to know. "What sort of theme?"

"Eve is all about clean lines and modernization," she explained. "Her appliances are stainless steel and glass, so I'm not entirely sure anything you have will suffice."

"Well, I do know others in the area who might have what you're looking for, so I can help you look," he offered.

"That would be nice," she agreed. "Are you free Thursday?"

"I think I can clear my schedule for my favorite blonde," he answered smoothly. "Can you meet at my store around eleven?"

"Sure," Oksana confirmed. "Thanks, Zack."

"Anything for you, gorgeous," he told her. "I have a couple customers glaring, so I should go, but I'll see you on Thursday. Goodbye, Oksana."

"Bye," she said, ending the call.

"Food's here," Eve called in several moments later.

Oksana got up from her place at the window and walked to eat with her in the breakfast nook of the kitchen.

"This smells amazing," she breathed as Eve handed over her food. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she smiled. "So, what's on your agenda today? Or, which room of my house are you designing, I should ask?"

She laughed. "Your kitchen appliances have all been installed, so I'm finishing that with a small table and cabinet fixtures. Are you free tomorrow? I want to talk art studio and I know you'll want to be seriously involved with that room."

"Of course," Eve nodded. "It's a good space with a lot of natural light, so I don't want to clutter it up too much."

"I figured," Oksana said, "but the furniture store I like has some really nice desks you might be interested in, and there's a couch that is to die for."

"I'll defer to you on the couch," she decided. "That was always your spot, not mine."

"Yeah," she breathed. "I used to fall asleep while you painted."

"And then I'd carry you to bed so you wouldn't breathe in fumes," Eve chuckled.

"And I'd wake up with paint on my arms," Oksana recalled. "It was always in the shape of fingerprints from where you'd carried me."

"Can I ask you a question?" Eve spoke up quickly.

"Okay," she agreed.

"When you woke up, what was it like?" Eve asked.

Oksana was quiet for a long moment before answering. "The most dominant feeling was disorientation. I didn't know where I was or what was going on. And then Konstantin was there, crying and yelling for Meredith and checking every nook and cranny on my body." She shrugged. "Fear came next. I was scared. Doctors started talking about comas and years passing and I was terrified. Suddenly they're saying I'm twenty-five and all I wanted was you." She scoffed lightly. "I've never seen the blood drain from Konstantin's face as fast as it did when I asked where you were."

Eve so wanted to interrupt to apologize for the millionth time, but she wanted to let her continue more, so she did.

"At first she tried to say you were just out of town," Oksana went on; she hadn't thought much about the first hours after waking up since they happened. "But then I kept telling her to call you and she caved and explained everything. After she was finished, I could tell there was more, but your family showed up then, so she never got it out. Turns out, Kenny convinced him not to tell me about Niko; he said it wasn't his place. It was better to hear it from you because it meant you weren't trying to keep it from me."

"If you'd woken up and I was there and said we were still engaged, do you think you still would've married me?" Eve wondered. "Even after four years had passed by?"

She frowned, deep in thought. "You know, I'm not sure. I haven't thought about that because you weren't there. It never crossed my mind."

"I should've been," Eve told her. "I should never have left."

"No, it's okay," Oksana assured Eve. "I've come to terms with all of that, Eve. You needed to go, or you would've self-destructed. I know you too well. You worked hard in London and that's done wonders for you." She smirked. "It helped you pay for my care when Konstantin couldn't."

Eve reached over to take her hand. "It killed her to know she had to do that."

"I know," she said. "We've talked about it and it's okay."

"Are things easier now?" she wanted to know. "We haven't really talked about this, so if you don't want to, I understand."

"They're getting there," she answered honestly. "I still see and hear things that surprise me about the world that I'm not used to, but it's okay. IPads are way smaller now, Kate Middleton married Prince William and had a baby, the Kardashians are still a thing people care about. Luckily, Paris doesn't change much, so it's not so bad here.

Oksana just laughed as she continued eating. "Are you excited to start practicing in here?"

"I'm intrigued to see how it goes," Eve admitted. "I have plenty of contacts here, so that won't be a problem. Elena is happy to be home."

"What about the others who worked for you?" she asked.

"They all had families in London, so I helped them find jobs there," she replied. "I can vet new employees here."

They made small talk through the rest of their meal and when they finished, Oksana cleaned up.

"I think I'm going to lie down for a bit," she decided. "I'll finish the kitchen stuff later, if that's okay?"

"Of course," Eve assured her.

"Um, would it be all right if I slept in your room?" she whispered. "It's the most comfortable bed in the house."

Eve had to fight to keep the smile from taking over her entire face. "Please do, love."

Once she was upstairs in Eve´s room, Eve went to the study and sat down at her old desk that Keiko and Bill had kept. Days like these were the ones that hurt the most. Days when everything between her and Oksana felt like it used to, like nothing had changed. In reality, everything had changed. Eve knew it was all her fault, and she knew the more time she spent with her, the more it complicated everything, but if there was one thing Eve Polastri had been terrible at for as long as she could remember, it was staying away from Oksana Astankova.

* * *

 

"No!" Kenny cried as she stomped up the stairs of her family home. "Don't be ridiculous, Eve."

"I'm not," she denied. "All I asked for was the blonde's phone number. I don't even live here anymore, Kenny. What's the harm?"

"The harm?" Kenny scoffed as she reached her bedroom. She spun to face Eve. "Oksana, which is her name, deserves better than to be strung along, and that's what you do. You don't know how to be in a serious relationship."

"Who said anything about a serious relationship?" Eve wanted to know. "I just want to get to know your sister."

"Why?" he demanded. "You've never cared before we moved here. Why now? Why Oksana?"

"I don't know, all right?" she cried impatiently. "I can't stop thinking about her. I met her once back in June and then I went back to Uni, thinking I'd never see her again—you aren't the best at keeping friends, but something about her stuck. She's...she's..."

"She's Oksana," Kenny smiled knowingly. "She has that effect on everyone." he sighed. "I don't know how she'd feel about me giving out her number, even if it is just you."

"So ask her!" she offered. "Just see what she says. I'm going back to school Monday evening, so I'd like to see her before I go.".

Kenny led her into his room and went to his bed to sit. He pulled his phone from the pocket of his hoodie and called his sister.  

"Hello?" Oksana answered. "Make it quick, Kev. I'm helping Mrs. Andrews prepare for tomorrow."

"Do you remember meeting my friend Eve this summer?" Kenny asked.

"The chain-smoking cynic?" Oksana murmured vaguely, as if she hadn't been thinking about her ever since. "Yeah. What about her?"

Kenny frowned. "She wants to know if she can have your number? Apparently, you made an impression."

"I did?" Oksana breathed nervously. "I mean, I did?" she tried again, failing miserably in her attempt to maintain her cool. "Um, I guess so. What does she want?"

"To get to know you better," Kenny quoted, using her friend's exact words from before. "She goes back to Uni on Monday, so she was hoping she might see you this weekend."

"Well, is she coming to the party tomorrow?" Oksana wanted to know.

"Yes, my mother is making her," Kenny explained, irritated to being playing the middleman. "You know what? Here." he shoved the phone into Eve' hand. "You talk to her."

Eve held the phone to her ear. "Hello, Oksana? This is Eve. Kenny has decided he no longer wants to relay messages."

"I see," Oksana said. "Hi, Eve."

 "Hello, love. I don't mean to be so forward, but might I see you tomorrow?"

"Yes," she confirmed, trying to mentally scan her closet for what she would wear. "I'll be there."

"Excellent," Eve beamed. "It's a date."

"A date?!" Oksana blurted. "Eve, that's not how you ask a girl out on a date."

"It's not?" she smirked. "And how should I?"

"Well, I'm not sure we should go on one yet," she explained. "We met once, and it was brief. You live in another city, and I'm here. I think we should just hang out tomorrow, with Keiko and Bill and maybe Kenny, and we can see how it goes." She paused. "You're also four years older than me. That doesn't bother you? I'm in high school."

"True," Eve agreed, "but you're wise beyond your years; I can tell. I will agree to spending time together in a group setting tomorrow if you think it best."

"It is," she said quickly as Mrs Andrews approached. "I have to go, but I'll meet you all at the gazebo in the town square tomorrow at six. Bye."

Eve ended the call and tossed the phone back to her friend. "Call you Bill, he's coming with us to the party tomorrow. I have a date with Oksana."

Kenny snorted and shoved her towards the door. "Slow down, Romeo; I heard her. You have a group commitment so she can take you on a test run. The real work begins tomorrow at six."

Eve stopped in the hallway just outside his room. "Don't worry, Kenny. I'll win her over and someday, who knows? Perhaps she'll be the girl I never had."

Kenny just rolled his eyes and started shutting the door in her face. "You wish."

All Eve could do was chuckle, plans to win over the beautiful blonde already formulating in her head.

* * *

 

 

"How long has she been asleep?" Keiko wondered when she arrived home from work just before four.

Eve looked into her room at where Oksana was still sleeping on her pillow. "A few hours. Should I be concerned?"

"No, it's common," Keiko reported. "Meredith said it's a coping mechanism, to sleep; she naps quite a bit." She pursed her lips. "How'd you convince her to sleep in here?"

"I didn't," Eve answered. "She asked. I'll probably just let her stay in here while she's here, and I'll take a guest room."

Keiko sighed and led Eve down the hall towards the stairs. "Don't think I don't know what you're playing at, Eve. You think that if she sleeps in your old bed, the one you two shared at times, it will help in your quest to win her back."

"Quest?" Eve teased. "Am I a white knight, rescuing the damsel in distress? No, Keiko. She simply said it's the most comfortable bed, which is true, and as a nice woman, I offered it."

"Whatever you say," she grumbled. "Will you be here for dinner?"

"Yes, I'll be here," she confirmed.

"Okay," she replied, heading to the kitchen. "I'll let Bill know since he's cooking. We're having lasagna," she added before disappearing through the swinging door.

As soon as she was gone, Eve hurried back upstairs to her bedroom and quietly shut the door behind her. Eve went to her things and dug out an old sketchpad and a pencil before settling into the chaise lounge near the window. With the dim light coming in through the window from the rainy day, Oksana looked more at peace than she'd seen her since waking up six months before, and Eve knew she needed to capture that look on paper.

Oksana woke up twenty minutes later and could hear the sound of pencil on paper behind her; she knew that sound anywhere. It used to wake her up all the time back before the accident. A small part of her knew she was best off getting up and telling Eve to stop, but a bigger part of her was content to lie there and let Eve work. While she was always supportive of her legal ambition, she also knew she needed Eve´s art to keep her sane. It was a slippery slope she was going down, letting her slowly back into her life, but she didn't regret it. While she certainly wasn't ready to jump back into a relationship, she was open to at least considering the possibility in the future, especially since she'd made it clear it was what Eve wanted. Oksana just had to be sure it was what she wanted too. In the meantime, she was perfectly happy to lie in Eve´s bed, listening to the rain beat against the window as Eve sat and sketched her for the millionth time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC…  
> I hope you are with me in this story. There is a fun trip to tell.  
> What do you think of the chapter?  
> If you take the time to read, please take time to comment.  
> Feel free to let me know what you think. Questions, suggestions, opinions, anything goes.  
> Kisses and hugs.


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.  
> I hope you like this new chapter.   
> Disclaimer: This fanfiction is not written for profit and no infringement of copyright is intended. Disclaimer: I don´t own Killing Eve.   
> A hug, have a good day

 

"Hello, Vi" Kenny greeted Oksana brightly early Thursday afternoon when she met him at her shop. "Did you take a cab all the way here?"

"No," she denied. "Eve came to with me and dropped me off; She's working at the new office today."

"Ah," Kenny nodded. "I assume that means she'll take you back to home later?"

"Yes," Oksana confirmed. "I'll meet her back at her new house at six."

"Good," he beamed. "I made some calls on your behalf to a few furniture stores around town and I think we can find what you're looking for to finish her kitchen."

"Oh, great," she smiled. "Shall we?"

"Let's," he agreed. "Oi, Will"! he called to his assistant manager. "I'm stepping out for the day, so you're in charge, mate."

Will appeared from the back. "You don't have to shout. Just get out of here."

Oksana followed Kenny outside to his truck and climbed into the passenger side before he could even offer to open her door for him.

"So, where are we going?" she wondered.

"I know a woman whose design aesthetic is more modern," he explained, pulling out onto the road. "Her name is Maggie and she's extremely talented."

She smirked. "And she's beautiful, too, isn't she?"

"What makes you say that?" he scoffed.

"The way your eyes light up when you just mention her name," she said knowingly. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've got a thing for this Maggie, Kenny."

"She's got a boyfriend," he replied. "We're just friends."

"Oh, please," Oksana rolled her eyes. "Relationships have ended over lesser things."

"I'm not interested in wrecking her relationship," he murmured, heading towards Maggie's studio.

"Liar," Oksana teased. "It's fine. When we get there, I'll test the waters and figure it all out for you. I'm excellent at knowing when someone is interested in someone else."

"Yeah?" Kenny mused. "Just for others or for yourself, as well?"

"Just others," she answered softly. "I'm a bit dense when it comes to me, actually. Or, at least, I used to be."

 

* * *

 

_"So how's your last year of college treating you?" Oksana asked as she and Eve walked together through the festival. "Are you still considering law school?"_

_"It's in the back of my mind," she shrugged. "My parents want it for me more than I want it for myself."_

_"Why?" she wondered. "Carolyn says you're brilliant, but I probably wasn't supposed to tell you that."_

_Eve chuckled. "No, probably not. I don't know that I can do it, I suppose." Eve had never openly admitted this to anyone, but something about Oksana told her Eve could trust her. "I want to practice civil law, but I think I'm not good enough for that. My dad think I should go into criminal law because I'm more likely to relate to my clients that way."_

_Oksana sighed. "Between you and me, your dad is an asshole."_

_"Between you and me, he isn't my biological father and he doesn't want to be one for me either," she replied quietly._

_"I'm sorry," she apologized. "It's his loss, really."_

_"How can you say that?" Eve wanted to know. "You hardly know me."_

_Oksana just shrugged. "I can tell. Now, come on."_

_Eve simply followed after her, still trying to crack the surface of Oksana Anstankova._

_That night, after spending most of their "group date" together, Oksana let Eve walk her home. They walked in mostly silence, just enjoying the last bit of summer, but when they reached the sidewalk just in front of her house, Eve reached for her hand._

_"Thank you for today," Eve grinned._

_"You're welcome," she said nervously, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I had a nice time, too."_

_Without any warning, Eve leaned in and kissed her. Oksana had to clutch arms to steady herself, but she was glad she did because Eve was an incredible kisser._

_"Wow," she murmured when he pulled away. "That was—wow."_

_Eve smiled and reached up to cup her cheek. "I agree. May I call you sometime? Or perhaps see you again when I'm in town next?"_

_"Yes!" she answered quickly. She cleared her throat. "I mean, sure."_

_"Excellent,"s he beamed, pressing another kiss to her soft lips. "Goodnight, Oksana."_

_"Goodnight, Eve," she whispered._

_Oksana had just reached her front door when she turned back to him. "Hey, Eve?"_

_Eve spun from her place down the sidewalk. "Yes?"_

_"Screw your dad," she told her. "You study what you want to study. It's your life."_

_Eve just nodded. "Perhaps you're right, love."_

_Once inside her house, Oksana pressed her back against the door and squealed happily._

_"Vi?" Konstantin called, emerging quickly from the kitchen. "Are you okay?"_

_"Better," Oksana sighed dreamily. "I'm in love."_

_He hurried over to look through the curtains to see Eve walking down the street. "With Eve Polastri? I'm not sure that's the best idea. She's almost finished with college and you're just barely 18."_

_"Doesn't matter," Oksana shook her head. "I'm going to marry her."_

_He just smirked and headed down the hall to his bedroom. "Good luck getting Keiko to give her blessing to that."_

_Before Oksana could respond, her phone vibrated, indicating a new text. She pulled it from the pocket of her dress and rolled her eyes, seeing Keiko's name._

_**K:** What the hell? You two just disappeared and left me with Kenny._

_**O:** Sorry, K. We got caught up talking and then suddenly, we were on our way to my house. Eve should be home soon._

_It took a moment for Keiko to respond._

_**K:** She just walked in and she looks like she's on cloud 9. What have you done to her, Oksana?_

_**O** : Goodnight, K._

_**K** : No! Don't you dare ignore me right now._

_**K** : Oksana?!_

_**K:** Damn you._

_Oksana fell into bed that night and curled up with her pillow, a smile never leaving her face. Just as she was falling asleep, her phone went off again. With a sigh, she checked it, expecting to see Keiko or maybe Bill's name pop up, but it was an unknown number instead. Upon reading, she knew it was Eve._

_**E:** Since I was an idiot who forgot to ask you for your number, I nicked it from Bill's phone. I hope you don't mind._

_**O:** I don't. I should've remembered to subtly give it to you._

_**E** : Well, it's not an issue anymore. I just wanted to say once more that I really enjoyed myself today, and I wasn't sure that was possible. It was all you._

_Oksana swooned a bit before writing back._

_**O:** Well, I'm happy to help. Paris really isn't so bad if you're with the right people._

_**E:** It seems I was today. Thank you, Oksana. I'm heading back to London in the morning, but I'll call you sometime this week._

_**O:** Sounds good. Goodnight, Eve._

_**E:** Sweet dreams, Vi._

_Oksana dropped her phone back onto her bedside table and sighed, knowing she'd spend the next couple hours analyzing every single thing from her day with Eve. In her mind, it was totally worth the sleep deprivation_.

* * *

 

"Oksana?" Kenny tried again.

"Huh?" she murmured, shaking the memories from her head. "What? I'm sorry."

"No worries," he chuckled. "I was just letting you know that we're here. You okay?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "Let's go."

Kenny led Oksana into the airy studio space and she was immediately impressed. With Eve' kitchen, she still wanted to find the perfect butcher-block island and a small table and chairs for the breakfast nook. By the look of Maggie's work, Oksana knew she was in the right place.

"Hey, Kenny," a female voice called out, descending down a staircase at the back of the room.

"Maggie," he grinned. "This is Oksana, the woman I told you about. She's looking for a breakfast nook table and a butcher block."

"For yourself?" Maggie asked her.

"No," Oksana shook her head. "A house I'm decorating for an old friend."

Maggie nodded. "Got it. Well, I can do something custom if you want, or I have a few things I can show you now. Most of the pieces themselves are in my warehouse in Alexandria, but it can easily be delivered here. Where's the house?"

"It's a townhouse on Constitution," Oksana recited.

"Fancy," Maggie breathed. "Kenny, grab us a couple waters from the fridge, would you?"

"Sure," Kenny agreed, disappearing down a hallway.

"So how do you know Kenny?" Oksana asked as she followed Maggie to a small table in the corner.

"We went to design school together," Maggie explained. "You?"

"Oh, it is a long story, we are friends since a long time ago" Oksana recalled.

"That is nice, I'm sure," Maggie smirked.

Maggie nodded. "That's for sure. What about you? Married?"

"Um, no," Oksana shook her head. "I was close once, but it got complicated."

"I'm sorry," Maggie apologized. "Love sucks, in my professional opinion."

Oksana's interest was piqued. "Bad breakup?"

"Two days ago," Maggie frowned. "But I don't want to bore you with all that. Let's look at tables."

"Okay," Oksana agreed, putting that little nugget of information to the back of her mind for the time being.

While Oksana worked on her house, Eve worked in her new offices.

"This place is swanky," Elena murmured as she walked into her spacious office. "A lot nicer than London."

"Yes," she said. "Have you contacted Davis Landers yet?"

"I did," she confirmed. "He said he'd send over a few candidates on Monday."

"Okay," Eve murmured. "Well, you can go for the day, Elena. We won't really start business until next Thursday or so. Spend time with your family."

"I do miss that little deviant," Elena shrugged. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Eve told her. "I'm going to head over to the house now anyway. Oksana is to meet me there later."

Elena looked at Eve intently. "What are you doing, Eve?"

She furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"

"I know you said you wanted to give her time to adjust and gather her bearings, but it's been seven months now. You ended things with Niko, moved your life and your practice back home. What are you waiting for?" she demanded.

"Her," Eve whispered. "I messed up, Elena. I'm not going to push her to make any decisions right this second." She looked up at her and smiled. "But all she has to do is give me the word and I'll give her the world."

"Just don't wait forever," Elena advised. "She might say she doesn't want to be pressured, but I know Oksana, and she's just waiting for you to make your grand gesture."

"Right," she mumbled as she walked away from her.

* * *

 

After wrapping up with Maggie, Kenny drove Oksana to a small diner near his store so the pair could grab dinner before he dropped her off at Eve' house.

"This place is cute," she noticed as they were seated.

"Yeah, I come here a couple times a week when I work late cause it's open twenty-fours hours," he said, sliding into the booth seat across from her. "Lucy and Marv, the couple who own it, are very sweet."

"Hi, honey," an elderly lady greeted Kenny as she approached to take orders. "Ooh, is this Maggie?"

"No, I'm Oksana," the blonde introduced herself.

"Lovely to meet you, dear," Lucy said. "What can I get ya?"

"I will have iced tea and a grilled cheese with fries," Oksana ordered.

"Uh, same," Kenny shrugged, "but I want onion rings." He waited until Lucy had walked away before turning back to Oksana. "So, the house is finished now, huh?"

"Almost," she corrected. "It's just her art studio that's left, but that's Eve thing. I just get to pick the couch."

"Why just the couch?" Kenny asked.

"Uh, the couch was always more for me, so Eve wouldn't know what to look for," she murmured. "While she would paint or sculpt or sketch, I would sit on the couch and read or study. We just liked spending time together, even if we weren't talking. I can't tell you how many times I fell asleep on the couch while she worked. So now, I get to pick out the couch."

Kenny chuckled. "Eve is a clever bastard."

"What are you talking about?" she scoffed.

"Gorgeous, she's letting you pick that couch because it'll give you reason to use it," Kenny told her. "If you pick one you like enough, knowing she'll never use it, you will. That means she'll get to spend more time with you."

Oksana sighed. "Yeah, I figured that."

"And yet, you're going along with it," Kenny noticed. "Why?"

"Because I still like spending time with Eve," she admitted. "Is that so terrible?"

"No," he denied. "The question is, do you still love her?"

Oksana blew out a long breath. "I know I'm supposed to say 'no,' you know? That's what people expect, because she left while I was in a coma, but I do. Even though four years have gone by, and she's led an entirely different life in that time, I'm still in love with her. She's been so good about everything, and I know she feels so terrible for leaving, but I don't even care. She's here now and she's still Eve, and that's what matters to me."

"Then screw everyone else," Kenny shrugged. "It's your life, Oksana. If they all want you to be happy like you've said they do, and she makes you happy, be with her. Life is too short to waste time."

"You should take your own advice," she smirked. "Maggie and her boyfriend broke up two days ago, and she barely took her eyes off you all afternoon."

Kenny lit up at this information. "Really?"

"Yes," she confirmed. "You're a good guy, and despite your overly flirtatious personality, you deserve to be happy."

"You, too, Vi," he winked. "You, too."

* * *

 

Eve was in the empty art studio of her house when Oksana found her an hour later. She'd been careful to take her shoes off in the foyer to be as quiet as possible, so she was able to sneak up on her.

"Lots of light, like you like," she finally spoke up.

Eve turned to her and smiled. "When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago," she answered, stepping into the room. "I found a table and butcher block, so all that's left is this room." She walked over to the window. "I think the couch should go here, just below the window. When it's nice out, I like to lie in the sun like a cat."

Eve chuckled. "Does that mean you'll be spending time on my couch again, Oksana?"

"If you'll still have me," she murmured shyly.

Eve breath caught in her throat. "What?"

Oksana reached for her hand. "I've tried to move on because everyone said I should. You left, so Konstantin, Keiko and Bill, they all said I was supposed to let you go. And I really did try. I put as much as I could into my relationship with Sebastian, but I knew from the start it wasn't going to work."

"Why?" she asked, wanting to hear her say it.

"He wasn't you," she told Eve. "I've been in love with you since I was barely eighteen years old, and not even a four-year coma can change that. So, if you'll still have me, I'm all in, Eve."

Without another word, Evee pulled her to her and kissed her with every ounce of passion in her body.

"Wow," she breathed once they pulled apart. "That was—wow."

"That sounds familiar," Eve chuckled, pressing her forehead to hers. "I love you so much, Oksana."

"I love you, too," she whispered, closing her eyes to revel in the moment. "You make me happy, so screw everyone else."

Eve just laughed and held her tightly in her arms, still unsure of exactly how to proceed.

"Shall we go, love?" she offered after a few moments.

"Yes," she decided. "Let's go."

Oksana took Eve´s hand and led her from the art studio, knowing it was a room she'd be spending much of her time in again very shortly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC…  
> I hope you are with me in this story. There is a fun trip to tell.  
> What do you think of the chapter?  
> If you take the time to read, please take time to comment.   
> Feel free to let me know what you think. Questions, suggestions, opinions, anything goes.  
> Kisses and hugs.

**Author's Note:**

> TBC…  
> I hope you are with me in this story. There is a fun trip to tell.  
> What do you think of the chapter?  
> If you take the time to read, please take time to comment.  
> Feel free to let me know what you think. Questions, suggestions, opinions, anything goes.  
> Kisses and hugs.


End file.
